


We Need to Talk About X-Men

by origami_soul



Category: We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types, X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, French Kissing, Hate Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Mutants, Roleplay Logs, Sexual Content, Shenanigans, before kevin shot up the damn school, kevin has mind control powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origami_soul/pseuds/origami_soul
Summary: Kevin Khatchadourian meets a mutant at the mall, and everything spirals out of control.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> thanku origami_soul for helping me compile this thing AND just making it with me.

The blue boy was feeling overwhelmed by all the new things in the mall, he felt giddy. He needed to take a rest when Jubilee suggested they have a drink.

Of course, he would gladly try anything new with all the amazing things he experienced today. After ordering a "smoothie" he sat down and took it upon himself to sip the drink as fast as he could.

Something about this caused his head to feel an extreme pain, to which he was just about to burst into panic attack mode from. Though Kevin rarely went out, here he was. At the disgusting mall. Littered with screaming children and complaining preteens, accompanied with the smell of greasy fattening food, overly sweet drinks, and the like. His mother dragged him around by the wrist, making sure that he wouldn't wander off.

He furrowed his eyebrows as she stepped into a very brightly lit Macy's to check out a, what she called, very cute purse, though Kevin had seen millions of others just like it. He peered into the famous "food court" which was obviously accompanied by diabetics and tired mothers. Though, there was a boy that stood out.

A boy- a mutant, with blue skin and strange attire. He took a look at his distracted mother and dashed over to the table he sat at, placing his hands on the table and putting on a fake smile; as he always did. "You're blue," he said, not caring if that was rude or not. "... Vat?" Kurt managed to choke out as he clutched his pained head.

"Yes, I'm blue..." He said slowly, feeling meek. This wasn't new, he was often looked at as a freak of nature. It's not often you see a completely blue person with three fingers roaming around, but he didn't usually get confronted like... This.

He shyly brushed hair out of his eyes as the pain in his head went away. Kevin, always being the invasive person he was, traced the markings on the other's head, biting his lip. He was interrupted by a boy with red, bulky glasses slapping his arm away. His frown was very visible, but Kevin's smirk didn't fade.

He blinked with faux innocence, taking one pale hand off the table to stroke his chin, and then take the unknown mutant's hand and begin to shake it, as if he were Kevin's friend and not a complete stranger.

"I'm Kevin. Nice to meet you all." His plastered smile widened and he quickly let go of Kurt and leaned down to look at everyone sitting at the table, a girl, with a very bright yellow jacket and weirdly styled hair. A boy, with very distracting glasses, which made him look douchey, he thought. And a girl with a pale blue dress.

"You guys are an interesting crowd. What're you're names, huh?" He asked, in an encouraging tone, the tone you'd give to a four year old if it were their birthday and you worked at Chuck-E-Cheese. Kurt made a small hiss sound at the invasion of his personal space and felt his face heat up. At the sound of the boy's voice all Kurt could think about was this guy was weirder then Peter.

"I'm... Kurt... Kurt Vagner..." He said, trying to make his 'W' more prominent but failing in the process. "I'm Jean, and hands off Kurt please, he's uncomfortable." She said, and Kurt gave her an embarrassed glance. "Jubilee, good to meet you." The girl in the bright yellow jacket said as she got up to throw her cup away. "Scott." Was all Scott said as he eyed the boy suspiciously.

Kevin snickered and pulled up an extra metal chair, the chair grinding against the white tile and making a terrible noise, causing nearby people to start to stare. He basked in the negative attention as he messed with his slightly translucent white dress shirt. He leaned against the table yet again and finally uttered,

"Oh, sorry for making you uncomfortable, Kurt." His tone was mocking, and he blinked slowly and looked at the floor, thoughtfully. "So, where are you guys headed?" He asked, looking at his fingernails and then eyeing Scott with another one of his famous uncomfortably sinister smirks. "Going to a party? Halloween isn't for a few months, you know."

His small chuckle was barely heard under the loud speaking of the others around him. "Excuse you?" Scott said, meeting Kevin dead in the eye, but he probably couldn't tell through his glasses.  
Jean laid a single hand on his arm and gave Kevin a small smile. "Actually, we were just going to the movies." 

She said, almost condescendingly. Kurt shuffled uncomfortably and scooted a bit aways from Kevin in his seat, his tail flicking side to side in nervous energy.

"So yeah. See-Ya." Said Jubilee, grabbing Jean by the arm who still had her arm on Scott causing a domino effect. Kurt wasn't into just leaving him so he turned to him slowly. "Do you... Vant to come with us?" He said, sheepishly. Kevin glanced sideways at his mother, who was still at the entrance of Macy's, picking out a purse, and he pretended to think for a bit. "Huh, I don't know, I'd have to ask my mumsy." He said, his smile fading at the mention of her.

"I'll be right back." He sat up swiftly and began on his way to his mother, Eva. He poked her side harshly and pointed behind him, at the table of the mutants that he had just met.

"I'm going with them to the movies." He said, and turned back, only for Eva to grab him again, to which he glared at her coldly. "Kevin-" she sighed. "You really want me to go with you?" He whispered, already knowing the answer in his mother's wide, tired eyes. Her grip loosened and Kevin put on another grin.

He waved at her with hateful energy as he made his way back to the table. The teen looked at everyone's eyes, which were all seemingly scanning him, and he shoved his hands in his black jean pockets. "Come on, what're we waiting for?" He chuckled. Oh, what an ass he was. But he didn't care for their feelings of obvious annoyance.

Kurt stared at Kevin and his mother with a pang of jealously. He wondered what if was like to have a mom or any kind of guardian. Jubilee looked at Kurt with a look that said 'are you sure about this?'. 

"I'll meet vou guys there." Kurt said quickly before teleporting away, not wanting to be questioned by any of them. Jean let out an annoyed sigh and started to walk towards the theater with Scott sticking close behind, Jubilee made an effort to catch up with them, trying to stay in a more comfortable space. Kevin didn't question the sudden disappearance of Kurt, as he didn't want to be seen as idiotic.

He guessed Kurt had teleported to the movie theatre that was nearby, and he wished he could do that too, but the thought quickly faded as he purposefully bumped into Jean's side, lightly. "Oh, sorry," He said, monotonous, as he looked down at her. "You're Jean, right? You look normal enough. Unless, you're not," his lips curled upwards as the streetlights illuminated his features, and his eyes glowed with impatience.

"And, what's up with Scott and the sunglasses? Is that a fashion statement, or something?"  
Jean laughed. "Trust me, I'm the least normal one here. Scott's got something up with his eyes." She said, with a slight smirk. "By the way, you're right. Kurt did teleport." Her knowing smile turned away to catch up with Scott. 

Kurt had saw Kevin approaching and his tail was immediately lowered again, his confidence fading.  
He had no idea why the boy made him feel so small. Perhaps it was his lack of boundaries.

"Hey Scott." Kurt said to the passing boy who pat him on the shoulder, able to recognize his "tail-language" by now. Kevin smirked genuinely, out of the girl's playful nature and how he saw Kurt falter at him just being here with them. He always loved feeling powerful over people. He waved at Kurt and peeked down at his sharp tail, intrigued for a moment, until his eyes traveled upward again to meet Kurt's yellow eyes.

"So, what movie are we seeing, Kurt?" His name came out sharp, and he stared into the mutant's eyes for a few seconds longer before peering up at the others and quickly passing the boy and walking next to Jubilee. "I don't-

" Kurt was about to answer before he saw Kevin walking away.

"Stars Wars III." Jean answered for Kurt. The boy was feeling kind of helpless at this moment and he twirled his hair around his fingers as he took it upon himself to cower behind Scott. Jubilee eyed the boy and turned to him.

"What do you do for fun?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Ooh, Star Wars. Haven't watched any of the movies, but that's okay." Kevin turned to look at Kurt, who was hidden behind Scott's frame, and he felt a twinge of guilt for a second. His smile faded and he turned back to where he was originally looking at.

"Oh, and to answer your question, Jubilee, I do archery. It's relaxing," he crossed his arms and stared at the titles of the movies that were listed on a large glowing screen, "what about you?"

"Archery... I tried that for PE in elementary school." She said sarcastically. "Shopping is fun." She answered a few seconds later. Jean came up to them, holding small papers. "Got the tickets, let's go." Kurt pressed his side against Scott as Jean led the way to the theater room. Kurt sat next to Scott but silently made Jubilee sit in the seat after the seat next to him, and he prayed Kevin wouldn't notice.

He didn't want Kevin to sit next to a stranger, and he was a bit curious about him as well. He assumed he may get to know him better if he sat next to him.  
Kevin, of course, did notice as Kurt silently ushered Jubilee away, and he slyly smirked (again) and plopped down in his seat. He stretched his legs out and yawned, but decided not to wrap his arm around Kurt. Too forward, even for Kevin.

As the boring advertisements started playing in the background, he stared at the blue mutant as his face was lit up by the large screen in front of them. He tapped the boy's shoulder lightly and bluntly asked, "Do I scare you?"  
The smaller boy jumped, and glanced to Kevin as he processed his words. "I... Guess zat answered your question." He shakily laughed. But he actually did ponder the question. Kevin did scare him, but he didn't really know exactly why.

"I'm sorry," Kevin whispered, in a saccharine coated voice. "I didn't mean to frighten you, I usually come off as scary. Some kids in my school even call me a psychopath," He laughed, thinking of school and what would become of it once he-- suddenly, loud music, specifically the Star Wars theme, blasted and made Kevin's expression turn blank as he stared at the huge letters on the screen. "Huh," he mumbled, unheard, because of the loud music.

Kurt wanted to answer, but the music was loud and he didn't want to have to raise his voice, so instead he hesitatingly placed his hand on Kevin's thigh and patted it to show he understood and sympathized.  
Kevin looked down at the hand on his thigh, and he failed to register what the hell that meant. He took a questioning look at Kurt and his devilish expression showed that he took that the completely wrong way. "Whoa there," He snickered.

Of course, as expected, Kurt's plan to show his sympathy went out the window. "I'm catholic." He said quickly before turning away, face hot with embarrassment. Kevin had to cover his mouth with his hand as he quietly laughed into it, crossing his legs after that to cover his boner.  
Of course, Kevin was not interested in the movie, so he stared at the people- others, around him, his eyes wandering Jean's ginger hair, and then Jubilee's hoop earrings and pink sunglasses placed neatly on her head, and then Scott's leather jacket and he leaned back to try and see in between the space of his glasses and his eyes, to try and see the color of them, failing.

He slouched in his seat.  
Kurt observed Kevin in the corner of his eye as he observed the other mutants. He shifted a bit as his tail was getting a bit uncomfortable and Kevin was distracting him from the movie (which he didn't mind as much as he probably should've) A few minutes passed by with Kurt bouncing his leg nervously.  
Noticing Kurt's leg, finally, the raven-headed boy poked it and cast a questioning look at him. "What's wrong?"   
He whispered, pretending to care, but really asking since the tapping of his shoe was distracting. "You need to pee or something?"

"N-No." He responded. "Just a bit nervous is all." He admitted, but stopped bouncing his leg and took to fiddling with his shirt instead. He felt the movie was nearing its ending, finally. He tried to follow a long but his racing thoughts kept him from going. Jean groaned irritably and Kurt could already guess she hated this movie. Scott   
was intrigued, though.

Kevin rolled his eyes and took Kurt's hand, standing up (and earning some complaints from the audience). "Come on," He whispered as he took Kurt out of the movie and into the empty hallway of the movie theatre.  
Once he looked around and saw no other signs of people, he looked up at Kurt. "What's so bad about Star Wars that it makes you nervous?" He asked, his hands on his hips.

"It's not the stars wars zat's making me nervous." He said quietly, staring down at his feet. He was surprised to be pulled out like that, and he wanted to teleport back. His tail frantically swished from side to side.  
"What was it, then?" Kevin asked, his black eyes staring into Kurt's wandering ones. He looked down for a brief second to grab Kurt's tail and bring it close to him. He poked at the tip of it, disappointed at how blunt it was.   
"Huh."  
Kurt suddenly felt that being touched and he gasped. "D-Don't touch zat!" He said, his face turning a darker shade of blue as Kevin prodded the tip.

"Wait, why?" Kevin smirked, touching it again, resting his hand around it. He knew what he was doing, and he couldn't help but want to make Kurt feel vulnerable. "I-It's... Sensitive..." He breathed out, his heart racing. He felt his legs get weak, Kevin was holding his tail like it belonged to him. Kurt once again felt himself practically shrink.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry." Kevin practically purred, letting go of his tail and hearing it thump against the floor. He heard the sudden chatter of other people and watched as bodies flooded out of the room they had just left. He put his hands behind his back and waited for his other 'friends' to exit the theatre.

"It's... Fine." Kurt felt relieved when he dropped it because if he touched it anymore, Kurt would have more then one problem. He saw the others and practically bounced towards them, as he felt more safe with them then next to the black haired menace. He couldn't help but also feel a bit fond for him.  
Kevin started to catch up and walk beside Jean, because he felt like she was the one who least hated him. "So, what'd you think of Star Wars III?" He asked, wiggling his fingers and waving them slightly at the title, as he watched Kurt's tail, which was ahead of them, so Kurt wouldn't notice.

"Bad." She bluntly said. "First and second were definitely better." The mind reader tilted her head.

"Why are you so fixated on Kurt's tail?" She whispered.

"I take it you can read my mind, huh?" Kevin asked. He then thought of penis. Just plain dick. He looked her in the eye. "What am I thinking of, like, right now?" A mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"... Please." She said, irritated but couldn't help but laugh. Scott pressed closer to Jean, almost defensively. Kurt was listening in, but not paying too much attention since he didn't like eavesdropping.

Kevin felt happy for a moment, until he saw Scott's defensive move and his face turned into that of an unimpressed teen. He looked ahead again and saw the still blue sky as they exited the theatre. "So, were you guys headed anywhere else tonight?" He asked, staring at the bright blue atmosphere. "No, we were just going to head back to our school." Jubilee answered. Kurt stared at the boy, not wanting to leave him yet.

"School? In the middle of the day?" Kevin questioningly looked down at the girl, shoving his hands in his pockets once again, feeling like an idiot.

"It's a school for mutants." She answered. Jubilee fussed around in her purse before finally finding your keys. "I take it you're going back with your... Mom?" She said.  
Kevin, embarrassed for a few moments, scratched the back of his head. "Oh, yeah, my mom. Uh, I'll just walk home. I don't need you guys to take me." He laughed quietly and pushed some of his curly black hair away from his eyes, feeling a tingling heat sensation on his cheeks. He huffed and turned around, starting to walk home with his face twisted in a frown. He sounded like such a loser, probably.

Kurt watched him go before thinking for a moment. He sighed as his impulses took over him and he ran to Kevin and tapped him on the shoulder. "Today vas... Fun." He said shyly and smiled. "I'll see you later." Kurt said, when really he had no idea what "later" was.


	2. II

From afar, it looked like a regular school. Like any would, but all schools always had something different about them. This one, however, was a school for mutants. Now, Kevin was dumbfounded. He didn't know that such a thing had existed, he'd only thought them to be a fantasy a small child would have. But here he stood, on the green grass of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Ha. The name made him laugh. Youngsters. It was a weird word choice, but looking at the whole situation, all of it was weird. He sighed as he started to walk/skip to the entrance, where he would be greated by two large men. He politely smiled. "Hello, there. May I come in?"

The bulky man looked at the boy with a strange face. "Are you here to see some-one?" He questioned. The security has been upped yet again due to another attempt from a group of bad people trying to take mutants.

"Why, yes, I am." Kevin said, his voice honeyed as usual. Waiting for things wasn't a specialty of his. The teen was always one to get what he wanted. He tapped his foot impatiently and looked at the other man. "So.. Can I come in, or what?"

The man thought for a moment before looking to his colleague who hesitantly nodded. "Who are you seeing?" He asked bluntly.

"Kurt Wagner, Jubilee something, Scott something, Jean something. I didn't seem to catch their last names." He replied. "Do they go here? Or am I at the wrong mutant school?" He prodded, a little challenging.

Again the man turned to his colleague, puzzled. "You know the four junior x-men?" He questioned. It's not like it was made big news that they are on their way to form the new hero team.

"The.. Yeah. Sure." Kevin waved his hand like it was no big deal. To him, it wasn't. "What, is that so bad?"

The man decided not to question anymore. This kid was most likely no danger, right? "Ok, come in." The tall man said, opening the door with hesitance.

"Wait, that's it? You're just going to let me in?" Kevin looked unimpressed. "Alright. Well, that's just dandy. " He laughed, and made his was into the large building. The place was... Big, and bustling with random mutants. He felt really out of place. Shaking his head slightly, he looked around the area for any of his "friends".

Kurt was walking down the hallway, trying to find the main entrance. Of course, his plan to remain hidden was terribly ruined by a certain silver haired fellow ambushing him. "Found ya, blueberry." He bellowed, grabbing Kurt's shoulder. "You scared me..." Kurt said but continued to power walk down the corridor. "Where are you heading?" Peter questioned as they walked down the hall and into the large room. "Doesn't matter." Kurt said, trying to speak over the voices of the other mutants.

Kevin heard a familiar voice and turned around. Ah, yes. Kurt. And... someone. He looked puzzled for a moment, but brushed it off. Of course he had other friends. He swiftly started to walk towards Kurt. Placing a hand on his shoulder from behind, he smiled and said, "hello."

Kurt was seriously not expecting to see him again. In the mutant school of all places. But when he turned there he was, standing in front of him with the familiar smile. "K-Kevin?" He exclaimed. "Who are you?" Peter said, and turned to Kurt. "Wait, you know this creepster?"

Kevin let his arm fall to his side and he looked at both of them with his empty stare. "Yep. That's me. I'm Kevin Khatchadourian, neighborhood creep. And you?" He asked, using that same mocking tone that he used on the other three he met at the mall.

Peter was silent for a moment but he didn't let his puzzled-ness show. "Peter, also known as Quicksilver, fastest person here and by "here" I mean the entire world." He puffed out his chest and held out his hand. Kurt groaned, Peter gave him serious secondhand embarrassment. "Anyways, Kevin, vat are you doing here?" He questioned.

Kevin decided not to take Peter's hand, leaving him there to show that he really didn't give a shit. The whole, fastest person in the world, accompanied by the grey hair, it was really off-putting. From a few words out of his mouth, Quicksilver already seemed like a smart-ass. "Oh, I just wanted to see you and the gang. Are they around? Or is it just you?" He looked around the room with the sunlight pouring in and at all the students passing him.

"No idea vhere Jubilee is, and Jean and Scott are probably off somewhere." Kurt said. "Yeah, somewhere kissing." Peter said to which Kurt gave him a look that said 'are you serious'. "How did you get in?" Kurt asked.

"I got in pretty easily, they didn't question me or anything. Pretty shitty security if you ask me." Kevin chuckled to himself and crossed his arms.

"Well... How have you been?" Kurt said as he glanced towards the door. They really just let him in easily? Usually they'd ask about a million questions before letting anyone in, and right now only mutants were allowed in.

"We could skip the small talk and get to the main question, are you doing anything today?" Kevin asked, striding a little closer to Kurt, looking up at him into his yellow eyes, searching for emotion.

"... No." Kurt lied. He was going to investigate something pertaining to the simulation room, but he'd just put it off. "What? Then what were you rushing for?" Peter asked, earning a tail-wack in the gut from Kurt.

Kevin, noticing this, felt his stomach feel.. weird and he wondered why. Light, almost. He raised his eyebrows, "Aww, you don't have to cancel anything to hang out with little old mee..." He cooed.

"It's fine, I can do it another time." Kurt said, approaching the boy and Peter wheezed in pain. "Watch out for this one, he's cute, but can really do you a deal of damage." Peter chuckled, petting Kurt's head to which Kurt glared at him angrily.

Damn, this Peter guy was more annoying than he was. "Must be the opposite for you, ugly, and weak." He snickered, pulling the blue mutant away and linking arms with him. "Where should we go today, Kurt?" The teen asked, looking up at him once again.

Peter was going to respond, but he figured not being affected is the best revenge. "Ah, hold on Kevin." Kurt said before pulling Peter by the arm and whispering something into his ear before pushing him away. Whatever Kurt said, Peter was stunned by it, but he nodded and walked away. "I was just going to grab something to eat then head back to my room." Kurt said, suddenly feeling like a sheep again.

Kevin let go of Kurt, deciding to give him some space, noting how Peter had simply left them alone. "How long have you been friends with Peter? And, we can do that. I don't have a lot of money, but wherever you want to go." He said, hands in his jean pockets, eyes on the floor.

"A few months now... We're... Good friends." Kurt knew there was a lot more going on between him and the silver haired misfit, but he decided to spare Kevin the details. "... I wanna go to the food court." Kurt said, remembering the mall and how amazing it was and how he met Kevin there.  
Kevin noted the pauses between certain words Kurt had said and he frowned at the ground. He looked up, finally, but not at the blue boy. "The food court sounds nice. But I don't have a car." He admitted, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"How did vou get here?" Kurt blurted out and looked around. "I guess ve can go to the shitty cafeteria." Kurt said before covering his mouth. "Oops..." Kurt tried not to swear, but he was only being honest, the cafeteria was shitty.  


Kevin shrugged at the question and his lips curled further upwards at Kurt's cursing. "Hey, no bad words at school, naughty." He started walking, expecting Kurt to follow. "Where is the cafeteria anyways?"

"I don't remember, because I haven't been there in a while. I swore to ever go back there my first time I went because it vas so terrible." Kurt remembered the weird black thing he found in his hamburger. How he almost chipped his tooth on it and how it struck a nerve. He shuddered at the memory. "I could text Peter, but I have a hard time texting." Kurt said, taking out his phone. "Can you do it?" Having a phone was completely useless to him, because he didn't have the sufficient fingers to use it 

Kevin nodded slowly, not commenting on the phone issue, though if it were someone else he would, snarkily. He tapped on Peter's contact and smoothly typed, "this is kevin. where's the cafeteria?"

Peter got a ring as he was doing what Kurt had instructed him to do before he left. As soon as he the message he sneered. What was Kevin doing with Kurt's phone? He messaged back quickly. "its in room 131, on the left side of the school. What are you doing with Kurtz phone? o.o lol"

"he's showing me his nudes" Kevin replied, straight faced, and instead of giving Kurt his phone back, he shoved it in his back pocket and hoped Kurt didn't notice. He snapped to regain the boy's attention, "Peter says its room 131, on the left side of the school. You have any idea where that is?"

"Yeah." Kurt said as he started walking. "Down this corridor." He flicked his tail to show the direction he was going and failed to notice Kevin still had his phone. Peter saw the message and looked at the ceiling, he kind of hated this guy. He didn't know what to respond so he just sent "XD".

Kevin felt a vibrating in his pocket, so he pulled out the phone and replied with "how original of you". He followed Kurt, partially distracted. "Is the food good here? It's a private school, shouldn't it be?" He asked, glancing up from the phone to avoid bumping into people.

"I mean, I don't think so, but I had a hamburger once which led to a horrible experience." He laughed a bit, finding himself getting closer to Kevin, and he could feel their arms brush against eachother gently, making his tail wag happily. He had no idea why he felt so happy but it was ruined by Kurt finally noticing that Kevin still had Kurt's phone. "Can I... Have that back please..." He shyly said.

Kevin shuddered at the light touch and looked up at the mention of a phone. "Aww.. Why? I'm texting Peter.." He said, putting on a pouty face. "I don't wanna get off..." He said, as they turned a corner, which lead to the large cafeteria. "Oh. We're here."

"Oh, well... I guess if you want to keep texting him." Kurt smiled softly. The cafeteria only had a few people in it. "They're serving pizza." Kurt heard lots of things about the pizza they serve, like it was just red paint on cardboard or something like that. Peter finally texted back. "U guyz got to the cafeteria yet?"

"yeah, why" He sent, and looked up at the minimal amounts of people and sighed in relief. "Pizza.. I don't particularly like pizza," he shrugged, "but, oh well." He started to walk towards where they served food, but he stopped. "I don't go here.. Would I even be able to get food?"

"As long as you're with me you should be able to." He said. Peter responded slowly. "Just checkinggg ^_^". Kurt got a tray and walked up to the grouchy lunch lady who lazily handed him the pizza.

"yeah welllll just go check on someone else im trying to get into ur friends pants ^_^" Kevin put the phone away again and watched as Kurt approached him with a tray that had a gross-looking pizza sitting on it. He cringed and pointed at it. "Really?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah... Let's just go to my room." Kurt's tail irritably swished around as he trashed it. As soon as Peter saw the message, he instantly got defensive. "touch my blueberry and ill touch you with a hard kick :3" he sent back before running out of the simulation room to find Kurt.

"touch me with ur hard dick if u know what i mean :3" Kevin sent, not really thinking about it, as he reached for Kurt's hand, loosely grabbing it as he followed Kurt. "Sorry, this must be really boring for you,"

"It's fine, I'm just hungry." He said. "I have chips in my room." The blue boy walked down the corridor searching for his room, as he was tired of just walking around by now. "Here." He turned to Kevin and placed both hands on his shoulders, hopefully letting him know what he was about to do. Peter looked at the phone and nearly dropped it. "dude, wtf DX" Was all he could say as he continued to dash around, looking for Kurt.

Kevin looked at Kurt, confused. What was he going to do? He's never had any friends beside his sister, so he really didn't know how people reacted to things and what some things meant. He felt the phone vibrate but he was too occupied to look at it.

"We're gonna teleport.'" Kurt warned before the game sound was made. When they were in his room, the smell of sulphur hung loosely in the air and Kurt flopped onto his bed. His tail flicking around. Peter was frustrated because he couldn't find Kurt anywhere, not even the cafeteria where he was supposedly at.

Kevin let out a breath he was holding and looked around. The room was cozy, he could say. Kevin's was just... a room. It was organized, and barely anything personal was in there. Kurt's, on the other hand, had decorations all over that reminded him of Kurt, and it made him smile slightly. "Huh. Nice room," he commented, sitting down next to Kurt on his bed.

"Thanks." Kurt said, scooting a bit closer to him and laying his tail on the others lap affectionately. "I'm still surprised you managed to get in here that easily. I mean, you're not a mutant, so..."

"Well.. I think it's a thing I did. I don't know how I do it sometimes, but I just do." Kevin said, observing the tail on his lap and holding himself back from touching it.

"You mean, you get people to do as you ask of them even if they don't want to...?" Kurt made a wild guess, as he played gently with the end of Kevin's shirt, not realizing it.

"Yeah.. Mind control, I guess." Kevin said, like it wasn't a big deal. He stared at the walls, which were lit up by the sun, casting a yellow light into the room and making the particles in the air glow. It was hazy, Kevin could've comfortably fallen asleep, but he stayed awake, of course, because his heart was beating fast. Why was he so nervous?

Kurt blinked as he processed that in his mind. "Tell me why I'm not surprised." He muttered before nuzzling the others thigh, getting a bit ahead of himself, his tail still twitching in the others lap.

Kevin let out a small laugh and started absentmindedly starting to let his hands wander, and he suddenly felt very aware of what Kurt was doing, and he watched his face as his hand touched the boy's tail.

"Ah..." Kurt breathed out and sharply clutched the beds blanket, his tail now alert. Now that Kurt spent more time with him he was more then happy to let him touch his tail just a bit.

Kevin, now that he saw Kurt didn't immediately pull away, felt the light feeling in his stomach grow lighter and he felt like he could fly away at that moment. He traced his fingers along the edges of Kurt's pointed tail, interested. He felt all the ridges on his tail, carefully, slowly.

Kurt shut his eyes as he felt Kevin's gently touch, exploring his tail that was sending tiny jolts of pleasure through him. "I-... Hah..." Kurt tried to say something, but he was having a hard time registering words in his brain.

"You okay?" Kevin asked, stopping for a moment, to look at Kurt's face, feeling his cheeks heat up and the sound of his heartbeat filling his ears. You would've though he'd be more calm about this...

"Y-Yes... More than that..." Kurt said, he started shaking at this point as it'd been a while since anyone has touched his tail (other then to hurt him or pull him away).

"You're.. Shaking? Is it really that... Good?" He asked, starting to prod at his tail again and feel it, mapping it with his fingers and taking note of how it felt. Smooth.

Kurt nodded slowly and when he felt Kevin's hand on it again, he tensed up. The longer this went on, the harder it was to stop his oncoming arousal. Peter on the other hand, had finally come to the conclusion they went back to Kurt's room.

Kevin breathed in deeply and started to stroke his tail a little rougher, but not as rough as he'd like to be. He'd rather spare Kurt, for now. But hey, he could use this for later. He didn't want to ruin the moment, now, because this is the closest they've ever gotten, and it was nice.

"Mmm..." Kurt had his mouth clamped shut, afraid of any embarrassing noises threatening to come out. His tail was twitching in the others hand and Kurt bit his lip as blood rushed down to his lower half.

Kevin kept a half lidded gade on Kurt's tail as he fondled it mindlessly, listening to the sounds Kurt made and having to cross his legs again. Did he think he was going to end up in this position today? No. Kinda. It was a hope he had, but he didn't think it would happen. He took a look at Kurt's pants and started to see the outline of an erection. He looked away, embarrassed, still with his signature smirk.

Kurt looked at Kevin's legs as he crossed them and he smiled ever so slightly before getting encouraged. "Kevin... Das fühlt sich gut an." He said quietly, but directly after a knock was heard on the door. "Heeeello?" Kurt heard Peter's voice say and he glanced to Kevin, confused about what he should do.

Kevin quickly stood up and looked at the nearby closet, quickly getting into it and closing the door, enveloped by darkness. He held his breath when he heard the door open, and Peter's voice. Aaand he still was hard. Hell.

"Hey, Peter." Kurt said as the silver haired boy walked in. "Where's Kevin?" He asked, glancing around. "He went home..." Kurt said. The energy was kind of weird, Peter noticed. Kurt seemed nervous and he couldn't figure out why, but usually if he was nervous his tail would be down which it was sticking up like a totem. Peter knew what that meant from observations. "Something up, Kurt? You seem tense." Peter said, smirking as he quietly closed the door behind him and locked it.

Kevin could hear their muffled voices through the closed door, and he leaned against it to listen, interested in what Peter had to say, for once.

"Yeah, I was doing something just before you came in." Kurt said, trying to sound irritated. "I can tell." Peter sighed but instantly brightened up again as he grabbed Kurt's tail to which Kurt yelped. "As I thought, when I grab it like that it's normal unless you're..." Peter trailed off as he got distracted by Kurt's face, which he was covering with his hands. "Let me help you, Blue..." Peter said, his voice a loud whisper as he rubbed the thin part just below the tip.

Kevin's eyes widened and then he silently started to curse. He pulled out Kurt's phone and repeatedly started calling Peter, over and over. All previous fluttery emotions had faded, and he felt a new feeling; jealousy. He rarely often felt emotions, and this was all new to him. It made his chest ache.

Peter was interrupted by the call, and looked at the phone. "Does someone have your phone?" Peter asked, not putting two and two together. "Uh, I must've left it somewhere..." Kurt said. "I should answer to see who it is." Peter said. "N-No! I mean, I'm sure it'll show up in the lost and found if we don't answer, let's not get distracted." Kurt said before glancing to the closet and sighing. "Well, if you say so." Peter said, the sexy atmosphere faded by now. "I think you should go now." Kurt said quickly, getting up. "But what about-" Peter said as he was pushed out the door. "It's fine." Kurt said, pushing him out and closing the door, locking it.

Kevin sighed at the plan's success, and wondered about what the outcome would be of all this. Out of spite, he quickly texted Peter, "fuck you" and opened the closet door with Kurt's phone in hand. He breathed in fresh air and had a blank look on his face. "So. I seemed to have interrupted something?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Kurt said, turning away, not wanting to face him. He didn't want to be questioned about Peter especially by his other new object of affection. Peter looked at the message and finally got it, Kevin had the phone and was stopping them. He sighed and wondered what he should do.

Kevin bit the inside of his cheek and sighed, closing his eyes. "Yeah, well. I'm going, now. It was nice to walk around with you for a while." Before he left, he took a glance at the text message Peter had sent. He dropped the phone on Kurt's bed and found his way out of Kurt's room.

Kurt watched as he left, feeling himself empty as he watched the door close. He sat down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. 

Peter was standing there in the corridor, with his arms crossed before he met eyes with Kevin. "You shouldn't have left him." Peter said, running his hands through his hair.  


Kevin turned around, with his hands in his pockets again, balling his fists. He appeared stoic as always, he even smiled. "Oh?"

"I wouldn't have, anyways." Peter said before bluntly walking up to him and standing in front of him for a moment. He let a couple seconds pass before pushing Kevin firmly with his hand. "What's your deal?"

Kevin, taking the challenge, walked up to Quicksilver slowly again. They were eye-to eye, Kevin, with his intense stare looking right into Peter's. He took a look down at Peter's torso and traced a finger on his side, a trace of a smirk on his lips. "I don't know. What, did you want me to stay in there and listen to you two fuck?"

Peter immediately tensed, unsure where this was coming from but he tried to keep his head leveled. "No." He said, his brain not able to make him say anything else. He grit his teeth as he whacked Kevin's hand away. Why the hell was he letting him touch him? "Let's just get one thing clear, Kurt is... Mine." Peter said, hating to have to claim the precious thing, but he did firmly believe the mutant was rightfully his. The "mine" label he found disrespectful, but it seemed to have a dire need to be in this conversation.

"No one is anyone's, Peter," Kevin said, tugging at the bottom of his dress shirt to straighten himself out. "Unless you just think of him as something that belongs to you. I, for one, don't give a shit if you think he's yours or not, I just give a shit about what his choice is in the end." He reached up and ruffled Quicksilver's grey hair. Mind control would be the next option, to further piss off the other, but not yet. The dark haired boy grabbed Peter's hand and placed it on the one he smacked away. "It stung when you hit me, mister Quicksilver. That was quite rude of you."

"I know that but I-" Peter started but found his throat seemingly giving in. As soon as Kevin grabbed him, his cheeks bursted into flames. "L-Like I care! I'd do it again!" Peter said, ripping his hand away and turning to the side. "Not like I'd want to hit you, or anything." He placed a hand on his hip and made a small 'hmph' sound.

"Oooh, hit me. I'd love it." Kevin mocked. Now was the time. He focused and looked into Quicksilver's eyes, and he watched as he turned around and grabbed his waist, harshly. Success. Kevin pretended to be surprised. "Peter! I didn't know you felt this way..." He said, bringing a hand to cover his mouth, which was open in faux surprise.

When Peter lunged he found his hand on Kevin's waist, to which he processed for a moment before his eyes made its way upward. He practically recoiled as he drew his hand away. "You're crazy." He said, 2/3 close to just storming off. "Idiot." He said, his face still heated a million shades of red.

"I know." Kevin said, backing away, pretending to dust himself off. "Don't forget to think about me when I'm gone!" He called, as he walked off.


	3. III

It wasn't often that Peter got to hang out with Kurt alone, as they were both always with other people. Peter said this was a "date" but Kurt didn't see it that way as they walked through the park. "Wait, Peter." Kurt said as he stopped him. Peter stopped and looked to see what Kurt was stopping him for. He saw a fluffy, brown cat sleeping in the grass. "What is it just... Doing here?" Peter said. Kurt hushed him before kneeling down, staring at the cat with his tail swishing. He had no idea why he was so into a measly animal, but then he realized Kurt probably hasn't had a lot of contact with animals. The cat woke up and hissed as it realized Kurt was over him before running away. "It's like you." Peter teased, patting the blue boy who looked at him like he was crazy.

Kevin, meanwhile, frequently ran off to this park where his mother had trouble locating him; and he knew that his mother that he slightly despised hadn't known he'd ever been here before, since he's barely out. The raven-haired boy would come here and carve obscenities into the old wood of the trees, or scratch it into the metal seats of the peaceful area. He didn't harm any animals, though, because everyone did that, and in his twisted mind, it was cliche. He would walk through the peaceful scene and watch some children run along, happily, in a game of tag, reminiscing on how unlike them he was in his early years. Instead, he was dull and rude. He rarely had friends, and when he was invited over to play at another person's house, he was only ever invited that one time. While he quietly walked along the edge of the park, staying cool under the shade of the trees and the bushes, he spotted two familiar people who were both bent over, distracted by a sleeping animal. His expression remained unchanged; bored, stoic. He merely stopped abruptly and watched the two from afar.

"I don't know vhat you're talking about." Kurt said, embarrassed. "You're like a cat." Peter smiled as Kurt stood up and brushed against Peter, almost affectionately. Peter smiled as he observed his surroundings before seeing a... familiar figure in the distance. It couldn't be him, right?

Kevin noticed the new pair of eyes that were set on him and he realized that he was in the shade. It must've been hard to know it was him, but from Peter's accusatory gaze, he knew that Peter atleast thought it was him. He thought of their last encounter and scoffed. What an idiot he was, letting his emotion show. He was obviously flustered. Feeling confidence and envious energy swelling up inside of him, he walked forward and learned against a nearby tree, eyes scanning Peter's face, as he continued to remain straight-faced.

Peter finally made out it was him and his cheerful mood from before was gone. No way was he going to let the menace ruin his date with Kurt. He met his gaze and glared hatefully, trying to signal him to not get involved. "Kurt, let's go get coffee." Peter said, wanting to get away. "Huh...? Alright..." Kurt said, pondering why Peter wanted to go when he was the one who suggested they come here.

The boy was already plotting ways to ruin their date. He leered at the two and watched them walk away for a few seconds until he started to follow them. Conceited, he was, but that wouldn't stop him. Nothing would. If only he felt any feelings of remorse, or guilt. But, none had blossomed and, as the others say, made him want to stop. He'd never known what the limit was, if he were going too far, if he needed to pause. Kevin would have no sympathy for the mutant that was trying to steal Kurt away from him. He lurked in the shadows and behind trees, his eyes narrowed and his hands behind his back.

Peter kept glancing behind them and Kurt noticed this. "Vhat are you looking at, Silv?" Kurt questioned. Peter pulled Kurt in close defensively, wrapping his arms around his shoulder and holding him tight. "You don't have to worry about that." Peter said, softly. He wasn't going to lie but he wasn't going to give a full truth either. Kurt's face turned a darker shade of blue at Peter's sudden affection.

Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He rarely ever used the thing, since his mother bought it for him, and using it often would indicate that he actually appreciated something she did for him. He hated giving validation, it always made him feel weak. He sighed and whistled lowly as he tapped on Peter's contact. It was a good thing he remembered Peter's number, from last time. He could use it to his full advantage at anytime. Calling the grey-haired boy, he raised the phone to his ear and watched the two slyly, waiting for their embrace to be interrupted.

Peter felt his phone vibrate as he took it out. "Unknown number...?" He said to himself as he checked the area code and answered hesitantly. "Hello?" He said. Kurt was looking confused as ever especially in Peter's change of attitude. Usually he had a sense of boundaries and don't touch Kurt unless Kurt said he could, and he could feel Peter's heart quickening and eyes glancing around.

"Hey, honey. Might wanna stay a little farther away from Kurt, or I'll do something to you that will make you regret coming here..." Kevin whispered into the receiver in a sing-songy tone, curling his bangs on his pointer finger while staring lavishly at the other from the trees.

Peter felt his heart quicken as he smiled and quickly said "Love you too mom." to which Kurt looked at him confused. "She... Had to change her number." He said as he let Kurt go and stared at Kevin before pulling Kurt along.

Kevin smiled mischieviously again and walked a ways behind them, remaining behind trees and such all the while. He whistled "London Bridges" while he stalked the two. This was getting boring. He needed entertainment. Huh. He looked around quickly and spotted a nearby squirrel. Controlling it, he made it run up Quicksilver's shirt and onto his face, where it left scratches. The boy coyly smiled and watched.

As Kurt and Peter walked, Peter eyed a squirrel that was making its way towards him. "Kurt, look." He said, pointing to the fluffy thing. Kurt practically squealed at the sight of such a wild cute animal just coming up to them. "You really like animals, don't you? I'll take you to a petting zoo one day." Peter said as the squirrel suddenly crawled him like he was the worlds easiest obstacle course. "Agh!" He exclaimed as the squirrel attacked his face, Kurt was panicking as he yelled out Peter's name. Kurt tore the squirrel away from him as Peter stared in shock. "What the hell?" He said. "Maybe... It'd be better if we just stayed in your room." Kurt suggested.

Kevin, now unamused, sighed. How would he watch them from inside? He groaned and decided it was time to intervene. He put on his best natural-looking face and stepped out into the open, hands behind his back, looking up at the blue sky. He walked slowly until he bumped into the backs of Peter and Kurt. He pretended to fall to the ground, looking up at the two. "Oh, hello. What're you two doing here?" He asked, faking being confused.

"Hello, Kevin!" Kurt cheered, however, Peter's hate was radiating off of him like a heater. "Funny seeing you here." He growled as he stepped forward.

Kevin pushed himself off the ground and flicked a few specks of grass off of his white dress shirt. Another smile. He forced his smile to quickly fade when he looked at the damage done to Peter's face. "Oh my god, Peter, what happened to your face?"

"Oh, you know. Just a completely normal squirrel attack." He said, flicking his hair. "Yeah, it was pretty scary. Hopefully it vasn't rabid, or anything..." Kurt said, shuddering at the idea of Peter with rabies. "Im glad to see you Kevin." Kurt said, joy laced in his voice. Peter felt seasick as he watched Kurt wagging his tail because of the intruder.

Kevin looked up at Kurt, a pleased look on his face from dissatisfying Peter. Kurt was taller than him by a few inches, so he got up on his tip-toes and kissed Kurt's blue cheek. Soft, he thought, as he went flat-foot again. "So, were you guys just walking around, or..?" He said, casually, not looking Peter in the eye.

Kurt blushed as he felt Kevin kiss his cheek and Peter was clenching his fist. "Yeah, we just canted to spend some time away from the school for a while." Kurt explained. "We were kind of planning for it to be just, us time." Peter tried to hide the anger in his voice and Kurt turned to him. "It's fine if Kevin tags along, right?" Kurt said, looking like a puppy as he stared at Peter, who groaned.

"No, no, I can leave, if you guys really wanted to be alone," Kevin said, bashfully, looking at the ground, twisting his shoe in the dirt and tinting his Converse green.

"No, Kevin, you can come along with us." Kurt said. Peter was sure if he spent any more time around Kevin, he'd get seriously homicidal, but at the same time he didn't want to leave Kurt alone with him. "I'm gonna go." Peter said, before dashing away. "I wonder what that was about..." Kurt said, as he looked in the direction Peter disappeared from. "you dick" Peter texted Kevin.

Kevin took a look at his phone, "Sorry," he said to Kurt, and he texted back "you love it". He slowly walked to beside Kurt, and their sides brushed, the black headed boy looking up to the other. "It's nice of you to invite me along, even if Peter doesn't want me here." He said, quietly.

"Peter just doesn't get to spend a lot of time with me alone, is all, we're pretty busy." He said, not hesitant to get closer to him. Kurt noticed a real change in the way he acted around Kevin, as he used to be afraid of him and felt small. He still felt small, but in a good way. Kurt looked up and saw a dark cloud farther away. "Looks like it might rain..."

Kevin glanced at the sky as well, "huh, it was just sunny. Weird. Okay, well I'm assuming you want to head back to your school? Or somewhere else?" He rubbed his arms as the clouds started to block the sun, leaving it chilly and dark. He liked it this way, cold, and dark. But he pretended to mind, after all, liking such stormy weather would just add another reason why Kurt should stay away.

"Out of the rain, somewhere." Kurt said. They could teleport back to the school. "Let's teleport back..." He said as grabbed Kevin's shoulder and imagined the school, but he didn't imagine a specific place, which was his mistake. Because now, Kurt and Kevin were trapped in the small janitor's closet. "Oops." Was all Kurt could say.

Kevin opened his eyes only to see darkness. He took a breath in, the hot air making it hard to respirate. "Huh?" His voice was slightly muffled, and he realized that it was hard to move. He stilled and noticed that the thing he was up against was breathing, too. It was Kurt, of course. "Where are we?"

"Th-The janitor's closet, it seems..." Kurt said, feeling Kevin against him and struggled, trying to get farther away from him as his heart quickened. "The door..." Kurt said as he grabbed the knob and shook it, but it didn't budge.

Kevin smiled to himself. Oh, imagine the things he could do in here, alone, with Kurt. He felt himself rubbing against Kurt's leg, and he breathed a little harder. "Here," He said, turning around, and realizing that now his ass was against Kurt. Just as he planned, he let out a shaky, "oh."

Kurt blushed as he felt himself up against Kevin's butt and was trying so hard to somehow sink into the wall. "That... Did not help." He said quietly. His tail had barely enough room to do anything, and it hurt when he pressed against the wall.

"Um, uh, yeah, what do we do? Do we call for help?" Kevin asked, his voice filled with false worry. "And- And if they saw us like this.." His voice trailed off as he grinned into the wall. He was glad Kurt couldn't see him. Faking emotions was always fun.

"You're right..." Kurt murmured as he stared at Kevin before brushing his hair away. "I think it'd be best if I just teleported out, but I need to touch your shoulder." He said, not wanting to lean over and get more close to Kevin then he already was.

"Oh, yeah, you can do that.. Forgot, for a moment." Kevin leaned back to where he was close enough that he could grab Kurt's hnd and place it on his shoulder from behind. This brought them closer together, making Kevin push closer up on him than before. He let out a silent chuckle.

Kurt bit his lip as he was pulled closer and as soon as he touched Kevin, he teleported to his room. "Thank god..." Kurt said, his body calming down. "Looks like we're here again." He said, smiling. Peter texted Kevin back, finally. "having fun with blue?"

Kevin did his best to cover his crotch and he was surprised by the conveniently timed text. "yea, we just got stuck in a closet together and i rubbed my ass against him" He texted back, biting his lip, "what are you doing? ;)" He shut off his phone and stared at Kurt's heated face. "That was an experience," Kevin laughed.

"Yeah..." Kurt said as he tried not to let his eyes wander down. He turned the other way and sat on the bed, watching as the first few raindrops fell. Peter on the other hand, was reading the messages and assumed he was probably lying. "trying to sleep" was all he could text back when in reality he was writing down frustrations down on paper.

"its like three in the afternoon" Kevin texted, then looking up and watching Kurt study the raindrops on his window. He thought this was cute, so he continued to stare for a few seconds longer, before he laid on the opposite side of the bed Kurt was on, letting his legs hang off of the bed and touch the carpet lightly.

"im tired dude" Peter texted back. As Kurt felt Kevin get on the bed he turned and looked at him, his tail swishing around with interest before he decided to lay next to him. "Who are you texting?" He asked, innocently.

"Peter," Kevin said, lazily, as his dark eyes focused on the white screen. He typed, "tired from sucking dick all day". The boy's half lidded-gaze landed on Kurt's face, and he wondered how he got himself in this spot as his eyes wandered every part of the other's face. A few weeks ago, he'd never even met a mutant. Now, here he was, competing with one and falling in love with another. He giggled softly at the thought, and looked at the bed sheets instead of Kurt's eyes.

"Vat are you laughing at?" Said Kurt, not really caring as he turned on his side to get a better look at Kevin. Kurt had noticed this before, but Kevin was also another person who didn't pay much mind to his appearance, except at their first time talking to eachother when Kevin pointed out Kurt was blue, but other from that, a Kevin hadn't said anything else. Even Scott still jabbed at his appearance. "Thank you." Kurt blurted out, even though he didn't mean too.

"Thank me? For what?" Kevin whispered, looking up, feeling like the silence rang in his ears. They were so close, if he leaned in slightly, they would kiss. His heart- it started beating fast again. It hurt, almost. The pounding in his ears and the blood rushing to his face. It always seemed to happen around Kurt, and he wasn't complaining.

"For, not judging the vay I look..." Kurt said, staring into his eyes as he took note of their closeness. "hey, dicks are not gonna suck themselves, im doing a community service XD" Peter texted back, jokingly.

Kevin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he ignored it, blinking and taking in a breath. "It is okay if I kiss you?" He asked, sheepishly.

"I... I don't mind." Kurt said, glad that he asked. He felt his face get warm to the point he'd probably start sweating. His tail twitched nervously.

Kevin leaned in slowly, connecting their lips and feeling fire inside of his chest. He felt like time froze and it lasted a lifetime, his mind raced with thoughts, thoughts like "wait you shouldn't be feeling" "you're weak" "this is bad" and "his lips are soft".

As Kevin leaned in, Kurt closed his eyes as his stomach practically turned inside out. He felt weak inside as he pulled away. He didn't want to go any longer out of fear he'd do something stupid. "U still with kurt?" Peter texted again, hating having to double text but his mind wandered into an illicit place and he wanted to talk to Kurt.

Kevin's breathing slowed down after a while and sat up. "Where is the bathroom?" He asked, staring at the floor, feeling his phone vibrate again.

"It's down the hall." Kurt said, feeling giddy as he grabbed a pillow and hugged it.

Kevin hurried out the door, closing it behind him and sinking down the wall. His face was full of panic. What was that? It felt like fireworks. He'd never felt it before. Was he becoming weak? Not immune anymore? This is bad, terrible. To distract himself, he pulled out his phone and shakily typed, "peter ehelp i think i felt someting i kissed kurt nad my chest hurts".

Peter glanced at his phone and read the first message and instantly became confused. "wut?" Peter texted back before thinking for a moment. "of course you'd feel something if u kissed kurt, idiot" he texted back before running his hands through his hair. He should've been mad, but the way Kevin was talking about made him... Not mad.

"but i dont know ive never i dont feel i always feel bad and angry but no i feel okay and i dont like it" He typed, his left hand entangled in his black curls, as he sit on the ground in the middle of the dimly-lit hallway.

As Peter read over it, he felt his chest ache. He was treating this guy like crap. Peter knew this guy had something wrong with him, but he never really considered he felt. "that's probably a good thing if you say you're angry all the time" Peter started, intending to continue but his train of thought stopped.

"but then ill be weak and the only light in my life is tormenting people and thats why ive always tortured my mom thourhgout my entire life i dont know what im going to do if i start feeling ill feel guilt and sadness i dont want to" Kevin typed fast, it was a thing he was invested in, always being fast at things. It took him about a minute to type that in his state of panic.

As the silver haired boy stared at his message he sighed. "being weak isnt a bad thing.. and sadness and guilt are completely natural emotions and it's healthy to have them." Peter typed, hesitantly. He wasn't very good at comforting people, but it seemed like he had to right now.

"nvm" Kevin typed, deciding to end his shenanigans. That was enough of this. He took a deep breath and shut off his phone, standing up and opening Kurt's door walking in without warning him. "Hey," He breathed.

Peter was stunned, talk about bipolar. He put his phone down and looked at the paper he was scribbling on before throwing it in the trash. Kurt, on the other hand, was holding his tail and he jumped when Kevin walked in. "H-Hello." He said, trying to sound calm.

"...What were you doing?" Kevin smirked, all past panic washing away as he crawled onto the bed to where he previously lay.

"Nothing." Kurt said. In truth, he was trying to simulate the way Kevin touched his tail, but he just couldn't seem to get it right. He'd never admit that, though.

"You sure?" He asked, looking into Kurt's eyes, searching. "You seem to be a little skittish,"

"Y-Yeah." He said as he met Kevin's eyes and a lot of impulses ran through his head, but he decided to settle on the one that was telling him to get cuddly. Kurt got closer to Kevin and pressed his face against the others chest.

Kevin let his hands find his way to Kurt's head, and he pressed Kurt closer to his chest, feeling the fireworks again. "I think I like you. A lot." He said, realizing that he sounded childish.

Kurt smiled against Kevin's chest and suddenly remembered Peter. He couldn't do anything brash unless he had any idea who he wanted to be with. He tried to hide his oncoming dreary mood by wrapping his arms around Kevin's torso.

Kevin slowly took his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of the two together quietly, then sending it to Peter with "lol xP". He sighed and started to pet Kurt's head.

Peter felt his phone vibrating, expecting to see more angsty messages but all the anger from beforehand rushed back to him. He couldn't believe this, this guy just came along and took his blueberry he was so sure that he had. Kurt was practically purring as he felt Kevin's gentle hand on his head.

Kevin sighed and continued to stroke Kurt's head while he continued to also bother Peter at the same time. "maybe u should stop being a pussy and be straightforward" Sent. "but i get it i am pretty tough competition x0" Sent.

"if I be "straightforward" (which involves me kicking ur ass), it'll hurt kurt in some way, I feel" he said, surprisingly serious, not commenting on the last message Kevin said. Kurt was drifting into sleep slowly, not able to control the fact he was extremely comfortable and calm.

"well bullshit aside kurt still obviously cares about u but if u dont act on it and keep running away with ur super speed!!!!!11 then nothing will change and eventually youll fade from consciousness" Kevin pressed the send button, and watched as Kurt began to drift off on his chest. He smiled softly and tucked some hair behind the boy's ear, looking at his face again, endearingly.

"i don't wanna rush into things, because of this exact situation. it's bound to happen-- me and kurt finding someone else we like." Peter was being completely honest. He loved Kurt, but was absolutely afraid of commitment. The idea of getting hurt or hurting Kurt was a large fear of his. Kurt shuffled in his half-sleep as he tuned out Kevin's typing, finally.

"well ive only hung out with him three times counting today and he already trusts me enough, how long hve u guys known eachother now?" Kevin texted, spitefully. His feelings of fluttery butterflies in his stomach had faded. "and if u know ur eventually gonna 'find someone else' then why are u still trying?"

"because i love him" Was all Peter responded. When he wasn't texting, he was staring at the wall contemplating all the things Kevin said to him he could respond to.

"i love seeing u beneath me" He responded, immediately texting again, "... take that the way u want to take it".

"you'd like that wouldn't you" Peter said, finally deciding to return Kevin's teasing. Why the hell Kevin kept sexually harassing him was beyond him, but he wasn't gonna question.

"uh huh" Kevin caught on quickly. He thought of this as a possible outcome, but he didn't think it would happen. Nothing is really predictable around these guys, he thought. "wouldnt you??"

Peter stared at what he just texted, hovering his finger over the send button. "i mean i guess" He finally hit send and stared at the phone, almost nervously. There it was again, Kevin making him feel like he was vulnerable just like their encounter outside Kurt's room.

"guess you could go for a" Kevin made sure to send the messages in between seconds for effect, "quick" ... "fuck" He waited. He hated the pun he just made, but everyone needs humor now and then.... Even if its so bad that you want to rip your eyes out.

"one day i will strangle you" Peter said, having his hero name be used like this was actually hilarious to him.

"ohh choke me please" Kevin cheekily replied, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and waking up Kurt.

"yeah..no" Peter quickly texted as he nervously twirled his hair from fingers. Whatever he did, he was definitely not going to get turned on by this. Nope. Not even in hell.

"why not :(" Kevin glanced down at Kurt, who was peacefully sleeping on his chest. The rain still pattered on the window outside, casting a gloomy atmosphere in the room. It was pretty nice. Kevin perferred here, instead of home.

"because that's weird" He said, resting his head on his knees. Kurt stirred slightly before muttering something, as he was dreaming.

"ur dick is weird" The teen said, rolling his eyes as he pressed send. He suddenly looked down at Kurt, who he thought was waking up, and stilled. He tried to listen to what the mutant was saying, and failing.

"how would you know" Peter answered. "Nn... Don't... Leave..." Was probably the most coherent thing he said so far.

"i wouldnt. maybe u could show me." Kevin texted, instantly expecting Peter not to comply. Kevin made out the words Kurt mumbled and thought he should feel something, but he didn't. He kept his cold, unapologetic stare on Kurt.

Peter stared at his phone for a second. Not doing it would be the obvious thing to do, but at the same time he liked the element of surprise. But was that the only reason he'd do it? Peter sighed as he undid his belt, hesitantly. After removing all over roadblocks he took a quick, kind of blurry picture and didn't dare look at it as he sent it. "carrying on" Peter added as a caption.

At the picture, he blinked. Instantly saved. "thats cute" Kevin said, being vague on purpose. He smirked again and kept looking back at the picture. Why did he send that, anyway? What a weirdo.

"... dunno what you're talking about." Peter groaned. He was going mad. Kurt suddenly grabbed onto Kevin's shirt and pulled him closer to him before becoming motionless again.

Kevin froze up yet again. He waited for Kurt to say something, but when he said nothing, he assumed the boy was just havhing a nightmare. "im talking about how you just sent me a picture of your dick without questioning" He said. "and i was right ur dick is weird"

"sorry i was born with a weird dick. just kind of happens yknow" Peter said, squinting at the messages. Kevin could probably ask him to jump off a cliff and he'd do it, but wouldn't be entirely sure why, he just had that powerful aura around him.

"id say my dick is better than ur dick" Kevin messaged, then scrolling up and rereading their entire conversation. What a rollercoaster. Were Peter and him friends? Enemies? Both?

"won't believe it til I see it." Was all Peter could say. Was he really doing this right now?

"why would u want to see my dick???" Kevin said, silently chuckling at his own message, forgetting Kurt was there for a moment.

"you're making a claim you can justify otherwise" He said. Kurt stirred, but didn't wake. His tail was twitching, though, which is odd when he's asleep.

"i kinda cant get up and take a picture of my dick, kurt is sleeping on me dumbass" Kevin said, looking down at said boy and then at his tail. He suddenly remembered when he was given permission to touch that tail, and he remembered the noises Kurt made-- "nevermind i have a hard on" He carefully pulled down his black jeans, trying not to wake the boy sleeping on him, because if he would, he would be in trouble. Snapping a picture, he sent it and nonchalantly typed, "here u go"  


"wow where'd that come from" Peter said but didn't really ask for an answer. Kurt felt himself get back to consciousness, but didn't open his eyes. "K-Kevin?" He groggily said.

Kevin, seeing as Kurt was awake, made no effort to be careful when pulling up his jeans. He quickly did so, heart beating. Kurt could probably hear it from where he lay. "Oh, hey, Kurt. How was your sleep?" He asked, nervous.  


"Vhat did you just do?" Kurt asked, looking down to see. "It was fine... I had a short dream." He said, before pushing his face in his chest again. "I'm glad you didn't go..."

"Bad timing, but, it's getting late, and my dad is expecting me home." Kevin said, reaching to scratch his head. "Sorry, I really thought this was nice, though.." He trailed off.

"Oh... Alright." Kurt said, as he felt disappointed. "I understand."

Kevin slowly sat up, bringing up Kurt with him. He pecked Kurt's forehead and stood up, getting a headrush. "Phew. Well, I hope I'll see you soon," He said, with a smile on his face. He opened the door and waved as he left. As he started walking out of the building, he texted Peter, "almost got caught with my dick out by kurt. thanks"

Kurt watched him go before falling back onto his bed, dozing off almost instantly. Peter was staring at Kevin's picture and jumped when he received a message. "haha nerd" Peter said, amused.

"takes 1 to know 1" Kevin said, "also dont send anyone my dick or ill shoot u with my bow n arrow bitch". He shut off his phone and walked the rest of the way home, in the rain.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning...

Kevin laid on his bed. It was Friday. Fridays without friends were always boring, except he didn't know what that was like because he hadn't had friends until about two weeks ago. He stared at his white ceiling, and then out his window into the suburban neighborhood he lived in. His sister and his father played in the front yard, but of course the black-haired boy didn't give a shit about that. He pondered over what he could do, for a second, and glanced around to make sure no one was secretly watching him; though he denied it himself. He turned on his phone for the first time since the last time he texted Peter, because he didn't have a use for it anyways. He tapped on the messages icon and reviewed the messages he and Peter had sent beforehand, and he rolled his eyes as he started typing another one. It was the middle of the night, so he hoped Peter was still awake. "hey" The message read. Simple, but sweet.

Peter was laying in bed at this point, trying to fall asleep but failing miserably. He had nothing to do while he just tried to force himself to sleep. A few times a certain black haired boy had ran through his mind, but Peter tried his best to cancel it out. He was probably kept up by the thoughts of him, which would explain his recent insomnia, which had only just started since the last time he talked to Kevin. Peter heard his phone buzz and wondered who the hell would be texting him at midnight. He grabbed his phone and turned it on, squinting when the light hit his eyes. It was by Kevin. "what are you doing texting me at midnigjt" He typed, confused, and not paying attention to any typos he made.

"well i dont have kurts number who else would i text" Kevin typed, putting his phone down on his perfectly made bed after sending it, groaning. How boring this is. He couldn't go practicing shooting at midnight, either.

"you would like to text kurt at midnight" Peter said, suggestively.

".. i would, yeah" Kevin messaged back, slightly confused, "is that a bad thing"

"tsk tsk" Peter quickly typed. Kevin, who he thought was master perv, didn't get his suggestiveness.

"anyways are u doing anything interesting cuz im not and i need entertainment" The boy said, sitting upright and leaning against the wall.

"no, just kind of staring at the ceiling..." Peter admitted. He could've lied, but he doesn't like to lie in any situation.

 

"wow what a waste trying to text u : (" Kevin said, sighing to himself. What an idiot.

"what do you want me to say. "Kevin, you caught me in the middle of my night masturbating session"" Peter was going to throw in "im not a liar" but stuffed it.

Kevin scoffed at this, "yeah, it wouldve been a conversation starter at least"

"i didn't want to lie" Peter typed. "why, what are u doing. or were doing before you were texting me"

"i got lectured by my mom for accidentally making my sister but drain cleaner in her eye" Kevin said, grinning as he wrote the message, always loving when his mother got angry at him, "it was fun".

Peter was slightly confused for a second before remembering that one Emotional Talk. "yeah sounds like a real good time" Peter sarcastically said, even though sarcasm is hard to detect in text.

"hey so ive been meaning to ask what the fuck compelled you to send me a picture of your dick" Kevin typed as he lay on his stomach, his feet swaying in the air, "am i really that smooth??"

"to b honest im not entirely sure myself" Peter started. "it was impulsive.. I think"

"or mayb u just wanted me to see ur dick" Kevin bit the inside of his cheek, "you couldve showed me in more convenient ways, like, irl XD" He mocked, his half lidded gaze remaining on his 

The silver haired boy stared at his phone for a moment. "showing you Irl would be at least 10x more awkward, not that it's not awkward already..." Peter yawned. "i mean you sent one back"

"didnt see u complaining" Kevin rubbed the sleep from his eyes and checked the time. Almost two AM. Huh.

"yeah because i didn't mind" Peter typed, sending, not reading over what he just said. Once he realized, he panicked. How does he delete messages?

"aww how cute, u liked my dick pic" Kevin sighed at his stupidity, but a smile threatened to appear on his face. "if i asked for another picture would u send one? ; )"

 

Peter put off looking at the messages for a minute, out of fear. He mustered up the courage to look and his breath hitched. "but im not hard right now" Peter came up with the lamest excuse, laying down before quickly adding "also no" but the time inbetween the messages was obvious.

"aw come on we have nothing better to do" The boy smirked. Peter was obviously considering it for a moment, which made Kevin's confidence boost. Oh, how fun it is to play with him like this. "cmon peter id do the same for you : ("

"you are right. i can't sleep anyways" He shuffled in his bed, sitting up. "prove it" Peter challenged.

"finally getting somewhere" Kevin said, throwing his phone on the bed, standing up and struggling to take off his jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Still lookin' great as ever," He said to his reflection. For the next few minutes he struggled to get an erection. When he finally succeeded, he took a picture. Then he sent it to Peter. "yay dick pic number two"

"that took you a while" Peter said as he observed the picture, biting his lip. Why was this different from the last time? Last time he hardly cared, now he felt his body getting hot. Peter assumed Kevin wanted something back, but had no idea how to get hard at this time. "help me please" Peter said, very vague.

"hwlp you?" Kevin texted, as he put his underwear on with one hand, making typos with the other. "with what?"

Peter nervously fumbled with the phone for a moment. "help me get hard" Peter typed, flustered more then anything else.

"i cant do that through text. dont know how" Kevin blinked at Peter's message and made sure he read it right before sending his.

Peter groaned. Back to square one. "then. what now." Peter typed. He had the thought in his mind, but his body wasn't responding.

"i could come over" Kevin suggested. There was a slight chance he'd say yes, but it was worth a try.

"i mean... ok" Peter typed and thought about it for a moment. "ill have to dash out and grab you, though" He said, knowing the security was higher at night.

"lol okay, ill by by the gates of ur building in like 30 mins" Kevin said, turning off his phone and getting dressed appropriately, wearing one of the shirts that barely showed his midriff and a jacket instead of his usual dress shirt. He hopped in his mother's car, though he didn't exactly have a liscence. He drove for a while, only having minor problems rarely, and eventually he made it to the gates of Peter's private school.

Peter was again suffering in boredom, constantly checking the window. A few of the thoughts that ran through his mind were "am i really doing this" and "don't I hate this guy?" Peter checked the window again, expecting for nothing to be there, but surprisingly he was there finally. Peter opened his door and in a split second was outside the school as he approached Kevin's car, almost cautiously. He was in disbelief at mostly himself.

Kevin boredly stood there, one hand in his pocket and one clutching the cold metal of the gate, leaning in and putting his face between the bars. He finally saw Peter, and he slyly smiled and waved half-heartedly. "Yo," he called, his voice echoing slightly.

Peter ran up to him. "Close your eyes." He said, before quickly picking him up and running back to his room. "Jesus, I can't believe I had to do that so late at night." Peter said, tiredly, and became meek again once he remembered why Kevin was in his room.

Kevin rubbed his eyes before looking around Peter's room. The clothes on the floor almost tripped him, and he scowled at them before plopping down on Peter's bed. "Interesting room you have here," He said, coyly, as he looked up at Peter innocently.

Peter rolled his eyes as he nervously sat down next to Kevin, flicking hair out of his eyes. Peter wanted to say he would clean it, but that'd be an obvious lie. "... So what now?"

Kevin blinked and stared at the floor. He started to lightly trace Peter's thigh with his finger, glancing up at him slowly. His finger edged closer to his crotch, and with every second passing, Kevin's smile widened a bit. He switched from Peter's face to the place where his hand would almost touch, searching to see if he had made any impact at all.

Peter could hardly believe what was happening as he felt Kevin's finger trailing up his thigh. It tingled and made shivers go up his spine. "That's..." Peter was looking for he right word, but couldn't as he finally felt the starting of an ache in his crotch.

The boy hummed as he noticed that what he was doing was working. "That was easy, huh?" He whispered, as he straddled him, beginning to unzip Peter's fly, slowly, to tease him.

Peter was speechless as he watched Kevin, his heart pounding as he felt the zipper being pulled down. "Would you hurry up..." He hissed, before becoming flustered again. He didn't need Kevin to know he was extremely needy.

"Aw. You're desperate." Kevin lifted himself up and pulled down Peter's pants slightly, being faced with the challenge that was his underwear, and pausing to cockily say, "are you sure you want this?" with a grin.

Peter looked downwards. "Yes, I think, I don't know." He said, running a hand through his hair. He wanted it at this moment, but he had no idea if he'd regret it later. "I don't mind right now."

Kevin shrugged it off and slowly pulled down his underwear, revealing Peter's dick. He looked at it for a moment. It looked like what it did in the first picture, except-- eh, now wasn't a time to overanalyze. He reached down and wrapped his hand around it, moving his hand up and down at a reasonable pace, watching Peter's expressions. "Didn't think you'd let me jerk you off after I attacked you with that squirrel, did you? Well, here we are," he whispered in the grey-haired boy's ear.

Peter let out a groan, which was muffled by him biting his lip, as Kevin stroked him, he let pre-cum drip down his cock. Kevin breathed shallowly with barely parted lips as he focused on the boy below him, stroking getting a little faster as he gazed into Peter's black eyes. As Kevin's speed increased, Peter closed his eyes and panted. Kevin watched him do this, satisfied with himself. He stopped all movement, noticing Peter sit up after a few seconds, "why'd you stop?"

Kevin silently stood up on Peter's messy floor, stripping away his pants and his underwear, revealing his dick. He took off the other's pants and underwear fully as well. All the while Peter watched in awe. Kevin must have been quite prepared for this. Instantly, Peter was pinned to the bed before he could say anything. His eyes widened as he stared at the boy above him, who was only illuminated by the moonlight that shone from the window. His heartbeat quickened as Kevin brought two fingers to his mouth. Peter, deciding not to oblige, couldn't make eye contact with the boy above him out of embarrassment. Kevin pushed his fingers deep inside of Peter's mouth, reaching his throat, and hearing Peter gag. He pulled his fingers out, seeing as they were coated with saliva. 

"What the hell, I could have puked!" The grey haired boy whispered, staring at Kevin, but realizing the position he was in and faltering once more. Peter gasped at the feeling of a wet finger entering him so suddenly, he covered his mouth with one hand but found the other immobilized by Kevin's grasp. His gaze half lidded, he felt Kevin's finger move inside of him for a bit, until he felt another finger being forced inside of him. Peter wiggled his hips and arched his back and let out a small moan behind his hand. 

Kevin stretched his fingers out inside of Peter, trying to get him used to the feeling of something being inside of him. He stalked Peter's expressions of pleasure with his usual smirk.

He pulled his fingers out and Peter's eyes traveled down to Kevin's dick, which was already prodding at Peter's asshole. Peter felt the searing pain the next moment as Kevin entered him without warning. "Kevin," Peter choked out, feeling Kevin's grip on his arm loosen. He hugged Kevin's shoulders and brought him in closer. Kevin, his mind blank at the moment, decided to not spare Peter the soft mushy slow sex and go straightforward. He pounded into Peter harshly and Peter tried to grip onto anything he could. It hurt at first, it hurt a lot. But through the pain, there was the sensation of a dull tip prodding at a spot that made him melt. 

Peter's face was clenched as he moaned with desperation. His eyes welled up with tears and he felt them trickle down his cheeks, Kevin thrusting away carelessly. Peter could hear the panting of the other in his ear but he let himself go limp against the bed because of the waves of pleasure rolling over him. He moaned again and again as he felt his ass being abused by Kevin's dick. His vision was blurred by tears and he only saw Kevin's shadow looming above him. He only clutched the sheets of the bed as the black-haired boy forced himself into Peter.   
"You're a slut," Kevin breathed out. Peter couldn't reply. He was dazed. Distracted.

He groaned as he felt himself getting near, and he blinked hot tears out of his eyes, focused on Kevin's blank expression as then he focused on how Kevin cruelly thrusted into him, filling him. "I'm gonna... go insane..." Peter choked out, and that's when Kevin pulled out and strings of semen shot onto the boy's stomach, quickly followed by Peter cumming on himself, as well. 

Kevin panted as he fell on the opposite side of the bed. Peter lay shaking, dazed, his cheeks wet with tears. Kevin regained himself quickly, as expected. He stood up and got dressed, casually. He whistled as he did it, while Peter lay on the bed, cold, trembling, and stunned. What the hell was that? He glanced at Kevin from across the room with wide eyes as he watched Kevin leave the room.


	5. V

Ever since Warren woke up from how long of a coma (maybe only three days, he's not entirely sure because he couldn't exactly check the calendar when apocalypse was trying to fuck shit up) he has been trying to somehow find a way to interact with the X-Men, seeing if they would accept him like they did Storm. However, he noticed something about Kurt and Peter, lately. Specifically how they seem to be friends with a non-mutant (or so he thinks) and all he could think about was how the little weasel could've managed that. He's taken too watching him, flying around with his wings that were now back to feathers but still a bit damaged from the time the blue fucker ran him into an electric fence. He's noticed the boy seems to lack social norms, and apparently pisses off Peter which he thought from other observations was impossible to do. As Warren perched on a nearby tree, he waited for Kevin to come out to see exactly what was up with this odd guy.

Kevin sat in his kitchen, home alone, one arm draped lazily on the counter as he leaned and blankly stared out of the glass sliding doors that lead to his backyard. He was sincerely bored, and he had lost his phone somewhere in Peter's (messy) dormitory the last time he went there. He sat up and pushed himself off of the stool he sat on, his socked feet sliding on the tile floor as he opened the door to his backyard, stepping outside and letting the sun hit his body. He walked towards his archery equipment and started practicing, as he usually did, not paying attention to his surroundings.

Warren watched the boy as he finally made himself visible, noticing the equipment he had. Oh god, arrows, that couldn't be good on the wings. He wasn't nervous, though, this boy was a non-mutant and had absolutely nothing on him. Warren wanted to fly over to another tree, but if he did he knew it'd make too much noise, so he thought he would just attach from the side. He opened his wings as he stared down, and in a quick second he glided down, aiming for the boy's back so he could pin him to the ground.

As Kevin released the bow from his fingers, he heard the cracking of tree branches and he tried to turn around but immediately he was faced with a force pinning him onto the lush grass. He felt the wind get knocked out of him for a second, and he tried to breathe, succeeding after a few seconds. He opened his eyes, finally, meeting his gaze with a stranger. By further looking around, he noticed the man had wings. His expression remained blank. "Hello," He said, "who are you?"

Warren was taken back a bit by the fact this guy wasn't scared of him at all. Too try and seem intimidating, he stretched his wings to engulf and trap them under the shade, which may have been more scary if he still had metal wings, but he was stuck with the fluffy feathers. At least they were still pretty. "I think the better question is, who the fuck are you?" Warren growled, pinning him harder against the ground. "How do you think that as a normal person you can just waltz into mutants lives?" He questioned, staring into his eyes intently.

Kevin shrugged the best he could in this position, and he laughed. "I dunno. It was pretty easy, if I do say so myself." He looked at the stranger's wings, fascinated. He noticed the man's right wing had been damaged, burnt maybe? "What happened there?" He asked.

The winged boy became embarrassed, not wanting to tell the story of how he got his ass kicked by a blue man. "It doesn't matter." He muttered, or hissed, who knows. "Just tell me who you are." He said, returning back to the reason he was there.

"You've been stalking me, apparently, and you don't even know my name? Embarrassing.." Kevin whispered, and then chuckled. He tried to move his arms from the man's grasp as he stared into his eyes. Kevin controlled him to loosen his grip and the black-haired boy easily moved from the angel's grip, pushing him off and standing up. He quickly grabbed his bow and arrows, pointing it at the man. "You're dumb," He laughed, coldly.

Warren grit his teeth as he heard the little fucker talk down on him. Did he really believe he had a right to do that? Just how did he manage to break loose? Thousands of questions ran through Warren's head as he stared him down. He was a bit in danger, though, he had an arrow pointing at him. If one of those shot through his wings, he wouldn't fly for months. "Sorry, I probably heard it at some point and just didn't remember." He said in a low voice, trying not to sound serious as he closed his wings in fear that they might get damaged.

Kevin lowered his weapon, scoffing, straight-faced yet again. His dull eyes stared into Warren's blue ones, the only thing filling the silence was the chirping of birds, now. He spoke up, "Kevin Khatchadourian." He said, walking up to the man, but keeping enough distance to where he was out of reach. "Now, if you could answer my question, who are you?"

Warren smiled as he finally got his name. "Well, Kevin," He paused to think about if this was a good idea. "I'm Warren, also known as Archangel, or just Angel if you please." He said as he stretched his wings again. He wanted to ask just how he got to know the mutants, because if Warren even got within 20 feet of that school he'd be probably killed on the spot, but he didn't want to seem desperate so he meekly glanced away.

"Well, Kevin, I'm Warren, nyeh nyeh nyeh," He mocked, childishly, glaring at the man. "Get to the damn point. I don't live here by my self, my mom might come home any minute and I can report you to the police. You want to ask me something? Do it now."

"Your mom?" He chuckled, as his eyes slanted, a shit eating grin plastered across his face. He finished laughing as he stepped forward before clearing his throat. "How did you get into the mutant school, and how did you earn their trust?" He said, his face returning back to it's original stoic, hoping his question didn't reveal anything about the state he was in.

"That's cute. You want some tips, Warren? You can't get your precious mutant crush to want to hang out with you? Let me guess, Kurt? Can't be Peter. He's too much of an asshole." Kevin said, spinning one of his arrows with his fingers as he stared at Warren, observing him. He was an interesting character, to say the least.

Warren felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Neither. I fucking hate both of them." He said, believing it was true (it wasn't.) He refused to say anything about why he wanted to get in so bad, out of embarrassment. "Just answer the fucking question." He cursed, yet again.

"Why should I? Will the world end?" Kevin deadpanned, as he pretended to yawn. He looked at the watch on his wrist. "Ugh. This is taking too long. If you don't hurry the hell up, I'm gonna make Peter come over here. He'll... Probably know what to do."

"Peter. What the hell would Peter be able to do to me?" He spat, fluttering his wings like a frustrated Tinkerbell. "I just need to know, alright? Don't make this more difficult then it has to be."

"I don't know how I got in." Kevin said, "I'm just as human as most of the population on this Earth. They just let me in after a few questions. It was pretty easy. Oh, and my mind control. Made it really easy." He smirked.

Warren's heart skipped a beat. "Mind. Control." He said, not realizing he said it aloud before realization dawned on him. "You're a mutant?" He said, stepping backwards. Everything seemed explained now, but now he was even more pissed that he was fooled this guy was a human. "You asshole..." He fumed, edging towards him to attack again.

Kevin swiftly raised his weapon again, aiming for Warren's better wing, pulling the arrow back, but not releasing it, as he stared the angry man in the eye. "Stop being an angry piece of shit. It's getting you nowhere."

"Don't tell me what to do." His voice sounded like he was still going to attack him, but he stopped before feeling a painful itch in the middle top part of his wing and he flinched. Dammit, not this again. He tried to ignore the fact he desperately needed to itch in a place he couldn't even reach. He assumed a feather was out of place and he tried to move his wing almost panicking to get it back in place, not realizing Kevin was still watching. His cheeks erupted into flames as he realized that the boy just witnessed him flailing his wing around like an idiot, and only made the itch worse.

Kevin raised an eyebrow at this and set down his weapon on the grass, making himself completely defenseless. He walked over to Warren, grabbing his wing gently and starting to try and scratch where he assumed was itchy. He watched Warren's face, ready to get punched at any given moment.

Warren freaked out as he watched Kevin approach him and grab his wing. He didn't let anyone touch his beautiful wings, but he couldn't help the crawling and it needed to be itched desperately before he went batshit. Kevin wasn't quite getting it right though. "There's a feather deep inside under the wings on top that's gotten out of place..." He said, blushing at his choice of words.

Kevin huffed as he tried to figure out where the hell he was talking about, looking around Warren's wing to find any misplaced feathers. He pointed at one that he thought might've been out of place by the top of his wing, and he glanced at the blond's face, "here?"

"Yeah, you're probably going to have to pull it out..." He trailed off, before biting his lip at the thought of how much pain that'd bring him.

"'Kay." Kevin said, watching Warren's face intently as he quickly plucked one of his feathers out with ease, waiting for an exclaimation of pain to come from Warren or a displeased look at least, which always made Kevin giddy (seeing others in pain).

Warren groaned as he felt the feather being removed from his sensitive wing skin. He looked away, not daring to look the other in the eye before sheepishly opened his mouth. "... Can you itch just a bit more?" He said, a begging tone that he tried to hide lacing his voice.

Kevin smirked and nodded, still watching as he started to scratch again in the spot where he removed Warren's feather, and around that area. "You're welcome, by the way." He said, as he finally looked away and focused on Warren's wings. They were bright in the sunlight, and his feathers moved with the wind. It was a nice sight.

Warren grit his teeth to avoid any satisfied sounds from coming out. He wanted to say thanks, but this entire situation was embarrassing enough. He brushed it off as he looked at Kevin's wide eyes admiring his wings, which wasn't uncommon of course. "I know, they're beautiful." He boasted, before remembering the exact reason he came here and became cold again as he stepped away defensively.

Kevin let his hands drop to his sides as well as his eyes drop to the ground. He stuffed his hands in his jacket's pockets, and he tapped his foot on the grass. "So, you've got everything you want from me, right?" He said, blankly.

Warren was quiet for a moment, finding himself in a dilemma. Although he'd never admit it, this asshole intrigued him. "Yeah." He toughly said, before letting his wings stretch so he could take off, but he hesitated for a moment to stare into he boys eyes before coughing and awkwardly taking off.


	6. VI

Kevin found himself in a familiar place once again, the pathway that lead up to the infamous school for "Gifted Youngsters". He approached the doors to the building, greeted by two familiar guards who Kevin forced to let him in via mind control. He took out his phone and started to text Kurt, as he leaned on the wall of the school. "i'm coming to ur room right now" He said, and he started to walk towards said destination. It took him a few minutes to navigate where the dorms were, he'd only been here a couple of times anyway. Once he approached Kurt's door, he lightly knocked and said, "Kuuurt?"

Once Kurt had gotten his message, he waited patiently before he heard a knock on his door. He walked over and opened the door. "Hey, Kevin." He joyfully said, his usually sunshine-y demeanor around Kevin prominent.

"'Sup," Kevin said, casually, walking into the room and sitting on Kurt's bed, like he normally would. He looked at Kurt and smiled, breathing in, his smile fading afterwards. "I have a question. Do you know a guy named Warren? Angel dude?"

Kurt blinked, processing his question. "Warren...?" He said. "Yeah, I knew him." He said, scratching the back of his head as the door shut behind him. Far as he knew, Warren was dead. Kurt recalled his two fights with the angel, both terrifying.

Kevin tapped his feet on the floor, looking boredly at the cieling. "How'd you know him? He seemed to be obsessed with you when he talked to me," He stated, scoffing at the memory. It was kind of cute, now that he thought about it.

"Wait, he talked to you?" Kurt exclaimed. "But, I thought I kill..." Kurt said, before stopping himself. "We're not on good terms." Kurt said, a thousand questions running through his mind. His tail twitched nervously, Warren would probably take any chance he could get to attack him and rip him apart with those talons.

"Killed him... So you guys aren't long lost lovers or somethin'?" Kevin asked, smirking. "Well, obviously he's not dead. Plus he's been watching you, me and Peter. Mostly me," He flaunted, "then again, who wouldn't want to watch me."

"Lord, no. Warren hates my guts." Kurt said. "Obviously he's planning to do something." His first guess was revenge. Kurt gently laughed at Kevin's comment before clearing his throat. "What did he say to you?"

"Well, he was curious how I worked my way into your guys' lives so quickly. I think he was jealous or something." Kevin chuckled, and his eyes wandered around Kurt's room. "Oh. And I also got to touch his wings."

"I assumed he had his feathered wings back..." Kurt looked at the ceiling. "Well, now he's basically lost everything. He can go back to being an alcoholic metalhead in an abandoned warehouse for all I care." Kurt said, crossing his arms. It must be odd to see a Kurt have such a dislike for someone, but he really did hate Warren as much as Warren hated him.

"What'd he do to you?" Kevin asked, hearing the distaste in Kurt's voice when talking about him. "Also, feathered wings? What do you mean by that? Did he not have normal wings beforehand, or..?" He asked. Many questions were on his mind at the moment.

"If it weren't for Mystique, Warren probably would've killed me. Did you see one of his wings was damaged?" Kurt started and muttered- "Not to mention he has bad morals in general and smells like butter." Before returning to normal volume. "Yeah, his wings were made of metal for a while thanks too... Another blue person."

"Well, besides that point, I want to see him again." Kevin said, abruptly. "He's interesting. And I have a tendency to capture people's attention." He moved to the edge of the bed to peer out the window.

"If he's stalking you, you could probably call him out at any moment." Kurt suggested, only one third serious. "I don't see why you'd find him so interesting." Kurt said, hoping not to seem jealous or anything like that.

"Ooh, I know. We could both walk outside in broad daylight and see if he comes near the school. He can't get in, so we'll be safe." Kevin suggested. Deep down, it was a stupid idea, he knew this, but putting it out there was worth a try.

"I don't want to see him." Kurt coldly said. "I guess if you need the extra support, I'll go. But I don't want to talk to him."

"He's gonna try to talk to you anyway, but alright." Kevin shrugged and pushed himself off the bed. "Should we bring Peter along? .. For moral support." He said, as he opened the door and walked out into the hallway, grabbing Kurt's hand 

"Sure, why not?" Kurt said. The only reason Warren would want to talk to him is to call him derogatory things, probably. Kurt looked out the windows every time he passed by them to check for any sign of the winged boy.

As they walked, Kevin texted Peter to be at the front of the school, quickly. They stepped outside together, Kevin's hand in Kurt's as Kevin scanned the brush and trees nearby for any sign of angel-like beings. He squinted, though, because the sun blocked his vision, making it hard to see.

When Peter got the message, he was very confused. He wanted to send a bunch of messages like "first things first explain what the hell that was the other night" but he decided maybe it'd be better if he just went. He sighed as he dashed out, appearing behind Kevin and Kurt in a matter of seconds. "Hey, blue. Hey, psycho." He said, putting his hand on his hip. "What'd you need?"

"You're here because I don't want Kurt, or me to possibly die." Kevin said, not looking at Peter, his hand keeping the sun out of his eyes as he stared at the trees. He groaned. "WARREN! GET YOUR FATASS OUT HERE!" He screamed, gaining attention from a lot of nearby people.

Peter raised a brow at the yelling Kevin. Kurt was looking done as all hell, which was quite rare for the mutant. He probably was not looking forward to- Wait Warren? "Warren's still alive?" Peter yell-whispered to a Kurt who simply nodded. He saw that they were being eyed by lots of people so he gave a soft punch to Kevin's arm. "Be quiet, idiot! Do you not see the amount of people looking at you like the crazy ass you are?" Peter growled, before he heard a rustle in a nearby tree and glanced towards it.

"Shut the fuck up," Kevin whispered, staring at Peter, before looking at the trees yet again and placing his hands on his hips as he stepped forward. "Warren!" He called, again. "Stop being a little bitch! Get out here!"

"Or else what?" Peter growled back, paying no mind to the current situation. He didn't really care about Warren, if he was still a threat he might've, but he has basically nothing now. Warren was sitting on a branch. This was just great, they knew he was up here. Sighing, he fell out of the tree, his wings folded neatly. "What the hell do you want?" He hissed.  
Peter that is not a good. Idea.  
Kevin ignored Peter's ignorance and shrugged it off for now as he stood in front of Warren, the only thing seperating them being the bars that kept the school 'safe'. He scoffed, "of course you'd be here. Has no one noticed you?" He said, glancing around for a quick moment.

"Not that I know of..." He grumbled. He noticed Kurt looking away, absentmindedly. However, from the irritated swishing of his tail he could tell that Kurt did indeed care about Warren's presence. He had to suppress a smirk from coming on as he glared back at Kevin. "Again, what do you want?"

"I want to get to know you. And to see why Kurt hates you so much," He whispered the last part, making sure he didn't hear it. "You've interested me, it rarely happens but here we are." Kevin paused for a moment to think, "don't you like me anymore, Warren? You seemed so interested the other day.." He fake-pouted, slouching against the bars.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Warren flushed as he tried to discreetly scan the boy's body, paying attention to his overall figure. Warren yawned and stretched his wings along with his arms. He shook his wings and let loose (and greasy, as was the rest of his two wings) feathers fly out. "I was up there for a while." He said. "You look disgusting." Kurt said, pointing to his wings.

Kevin laughed at Kurt's comment. It was unlike him to be like this, from what he'd seen, so it was refreshing to hear. He nodded, "Yeah, you do look nasty. When's the last time you took a shower?" He said, his face lapideous in an attempt to seem annoying.

"I don't fit in most showers." He admitted, though it wasn't really a big secret. Kurt's eyes burned on his skin as Warren was looking at his wings. They were dirty, and greasy. Twigs and dead leaves clung to them like leeches.

Kevin scanned his wings, cringing at how unkempt they were. "You need me to help you with that, too?" He asked, "and it's kinda depressing how you can clearly reach your wings if you tried, yet you still don't clean them at all." The black-haired boy sighed and looked behind him at Peter and Kurt, and his expression read, "eugh."

"Do I look like I have anything to clean them with?" Warren said. Warren did literally have absolutely nothing. Money, food, any shelter that isn't trees, none of that, let alone anything to clean with.

Kevin considered for a moment to let Warren into his home, but then he remembered who Warren was and he erased the thought. "That's too bad, isn't it? Wonder who caused that in the first place." He yawned and covered his mouth. "How long are you going to stalk us for, anyways?"

That was a great question. He couldn't say he wanted to join the X-Men like storm, that'd be embarrassing. "Until I get what I want." He simply answered, preparing to go, not wanting to be questioned any more.

"Get what you want? That's vague." Kevin leaned against the metallic bars, not facing Warren anymore. "You have some pent up anger, Warren?" He mocked in a whisper.

Warren brushed hair out of his eyes. "If you mean towards Kurt, this has nothing to do with him." That was only half a lie, as one of the reasons he wanted to join was to be able to tease the blue mutant more. That was only one reason, though, among others.

Kevin stood up straight and turned to look at Warren again, "Right," He said, "is that why you've been hanging around his school and watching his life? Because it's not about Kurt?" He teased, stepping away from the gate and more towards his friends.

Kurt was listening in, getting agitated. "That's only because-" Warren started, before realizing he had no retaliation. "Ok, but really, it's not the whole picture." He submissively said, his wings nervously twitching.

"Alright," Kevin said, his judgemental gaze piercing Warren. He took comfort in the nervous tone in the angel's voice, as he knew at that point that his job was done. Though, to Kevin, Warren looked alluring to Kevin in such a weak state, he decided to stop being completely annoying. "Anyways, that's all I came here for. Thanks." He said as he started to stroll towards the exit of the large schoolyard. Before he left, he turned around and winked at Peter, hoping it would irk him.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning...

Pale blue moonlight hit Kevin's scrawny figure as he lay in bed, staring out his window at the dark grey clouds that covered the 1 am stars. He sighed nonchalantly and sat up, running his fingers through his mussed hair. He decided, he would meet Warren tonight. The blond was his closest friend, as in the friend who lived closest to him. Though they had barely ever interacted, they had established a place where they would spend peaceful moments with eachother, which mostly involved Warren staring Kevin down from a tall tree he was perched on as Kevin talked about his day. As he slipped on his small white t-shirt that exposed his midriff, as usual, his jeans that he'd worn since he was eleven that exposed his ankles with the fly that didn't zip up all the way anymore, and his blindingly-red windbreaker. He walked downstairs in his sneakers, not giving a shit if his mother was kept awake by his constant squeaking. Opening the sliding doors, he headed towards his destination. Finally, he got there and he scanned the trees for a familiar angel. "Warren," He called, his voice echoing, as he watched some birds fly away from the trees, into the black sky. After a few moments, he called louder, "Warren!"

Warren was having a small catnap before he heard a grating voice yell out his name. He struggled to get up as he almost fell from the branch and dropped down as he flicked blond curls out of his eyes. "Hey." He nonchalantly said, trying not to act like he almost fell down. "What's up?"

Kevin looked him up and down for a split second, noticing that his wings were disheveled again, thought Kevin had sat with him and picked out the individual twigs and pebbles from them a few days ago. He shook it off, and looked up at the bright moon. "Isn't it a little cold out here?" He commented, "aren't you freezing?"

"No." He said, not wanting to seem weak. "Not at all." His voice was laced with nervousness as he gently folded his wings again.

The boy rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Uh-huh." He rubbed his arms, hoping to soothe the goosebumps that slightly started to hurt. "Does that mean you'd deny my offer? To stay with me, inside? Where it's warm?" He teased, glancing at his huge house.

"I'll go..." He began. "But not because I'm cold." He finished, his eyes looking around with nervous energy. "Are you cold?" He asked. "It's quite warm under my wings."

"That's gay," Kevin insinuated, and began walking out of the clearing, expecting Warren to follow. He headed towards his home, which thankfully wasn't far. Kevin was feeling particularly tired (and of course he was, because it was way too late in the night). He stepped onto his porch, watching as Warren followed behind, and into the house. He stopped in the middle of the living room to turn around and face the man. "You know, you have to be quiet. My sister might wake up, and she has no idea I have any friends at all, and she's really annoying and she'll never leave you alone. My parents.. Eh."

Warren rolled his eyes. "It was just an offer." He said, following him feeling dried leaves crack under his feet. As he heard Kevin's words he glanced around, he hasn't been in a house for a little while, as all he had was the abandoned warehouse for a while. "Alright." He said, his voice just barely above a whisper. He hoped Kevin wouldn't notice his wide observing eyes.

As the two ventured up the stairs, they encountered a little girl. She was dressed in pajamas, her blonde hair poured onto her shoulders, her blue-eyed stare was soft, and she held a Clifford stuffed animal, that she quickly dropped when he saw the strange man with her brother. She pointed, "Kevin, who's that?" Kevin made a face at her and said, "go back to bed, retard." She looked hurt, and she stared at the blond man, searching for answers. She noticed his wings, finally, and she gasped. She scurried back into her room, leaving her stuffed animal in the hall, and leaving the two males enveloped in silence. "...Sorry about that," Kevin laughed.

Warren stared at he direction the little girl ran off too. "Couldn't you have been a little more nice?" He said, thinking it sounded weird coming from him. He assumed she's never seen a mutant before from her reaction.  
Kevin makes warren a complete softie.

"Nice?" Kevin looked at him questioningly, looking like he was about to burst out laughing, "have you met me?" He giggled into his hand for a moment as he walked ahead and gripped the doorknob, pushing the door open after he turned said knob, revealing his very tidy room. The room had zero personality. Everything was tucked away neatly, and the shelves in his room were mostly bare. The only things that showed this room was Kevin's was a small poster of a target on the wall, and Kevin's closed laptop. He walked in and took off his jacket, feeling the warmth of the house wrap around his body. He sighed and fell against his bed. "Well? Nice, isn't it?" He said, sarcastically.

"Well, it's your sister and all..." He said, trailing off as he glanced around his room that was absolutely barren. "Doesn't even give any idea of your music taste." Warren thought aloud, with out realizing. People's rooms usually did represent that. His wings grazed the wall gently and it made them tingle and silently prayed it wouldn't lead to something bigger.

Kevin watched as Warren's wings spread, and they looked wider than before in such a small room. He noticed all the twigs and pine needles in them again, and he sighed. "Didn't I help you get all that shit out of your wings a few days ago?" He asked, crossing his legs and leaning on his elbows, steepling his fingers as he glared at Warren.

"I spend two thirds of my fucking day up in a tree." He said, emotionless. He felt his wings twitch with irritation as the tingles spread farther upwards and throughout.

"You could just.. not be in trees. It's pretty simple. Your... enemies? All know that you're alive. Why are you still hiding?" Kevin stood up and strode to Warren, beginning to pick out tiny pieces of tree from his dirtied wing, not looking him in the eye.

Warren flinched as Kevin approached him. "I was part of an attack against the whole world." He stated. "I think it's best if no one else knows I'm alive for now." His wings still were crawling as Kevin started clearing them and he flicked his right one irritably, trying to make it go away without saying anything.

"What the hell is wrong with your wing? Stop moving it." Kevin said, irritated, as he continued to clean his friend's wing. After he neatly placed all the many withered plants on the floor. He gripped the top of Warren's wing, not caring if he was about to protest, and shook it wildly, watching as a few more pebbles and leaves scattered on the floor. "Good enough?" He finally made eye contact.

"Y-Yes." He said as he started to move his torso in hopes to get the itch out. "Agh..." He grunted with discomfort.  
Gosh Warren stop being so tsundere.

Kevin moved to Warren's other wing, eyeing him as he gently and slowly ran his hand along the top of Warren's right wing. "Your wings are quite soft, you know." He said, his voice low, and he casually began to clean it, pretending that what he just did wasn't meant to gain a reaction.

Warren was about to make a sound but bit it back, enjoying Kevin's hands gliding across it carelessly. No one ever knew how to touch his wings like he did, it's like he knew exactly what to do. Another pang of discomfort ran through him as his wing flailed. "Dammit!" He cursed. Kevin probably knew what was up by now, and he flushed immediately.

"What's wrong, angel boy?" Kevin asked, mindlessly picking out pine needles from Warren's wings. "Maybe I could help, if you'd just tell me." He worked away, avoiding eye contact purposely, smirking to himself.

Warren finally admitted defeat. "Itchy..." He mumbled, sheepishly. His face was heating more and more by the second.

Kevin, pleased with himself, stood up and shook his wing, like he did the other, and indeed some things fell out. He looked down at Warren's now clean wings, and then his eyes traveled up to Warren's face. "Where might you be itchy?" He asked, formally.

"Everywhere, now." He said. He regretted letting the itch travel because they were so irritated. "Just fucking itch me." He said, needily. He wanted the tingling out so bad.

"Say it nicely." Kevin's smirk widened, into a grin. He was sure as hell enjoying this. He watched as Warren grew angrier, with satisfaction. Pissing him off was always fun.

Warren covered his face. "Itch my wings... Please..." He muttered, his hands muffling his sentence. He wanted to rip Kevin apart with his talons right now, but if he did then he'd have no one to itch his wings, which would suck balls.

The black-haired boy nodded and started to scratch all along Warren's right wing, with both hands. "Tell me where it itches the worst, Warren," He said, softly, focusing.(edited)

"In... Under..." He said, feeling his rough hands on his feathers. His eyes fluttered closed as he craved to feel Kevin's nails on his skin.

Kevin moved his hands under Kevin's feathers and started to scratch again, feeling soft skin under his fingernails, and feeling Warren tense up every time his fingers moved. He itched for a while some place, and then moved to the next, making sure to satisfy his friend.

Warren sighed with satisfaction when the relief of his itch came over him. He was practically melting in the palm of Kevin's hand at this point, and an animalistic purr rumbled in his throat. However, the sensations of Kevin's hand satisfying him were giving him a new problem.

Kevin started to gently massage the skin of Warren's wing, sitting on the floor, criss-crossed. He hummed slightly as he distractedly worked away, chuckling to himself quietly. "You're pretty cute when you're all soft like this," he commented, quietly.

"Fuck off..." He said, breathily. He didn't want to be told that he was... Cute. He was tough. His thoughts were interrupted by another rough press of Kevin's fingers into his skin as he grunted quietly.

"That's not helping, it's making you sound even more vulnerable.. I bet I couuld easily compromise you right now," He deadpanned, with a barely visible smirk on his lips.

Warren opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he felt his body go all the way against his wishes. He felt dizzy as blood rushed and he gripped onto his jeans, nervously. "Just be quiet." He hissed.

Kevin immediately looked at where he heard Warren grasp, and his prediction was right. "Aw, you pervert," He said, clutching his chest. "Just for me?" He joked.

"Im about to beat your fucking face in." He growled as sweat rolled down his forehead. His wings fluttered in frustration as he clenched and unclenched his hands.

"Do it, fucker," Kevin uncrossed his legs, cooly, practically putting himself on display for Warren. He tilted his head and yawned, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth.

Warren wasted no time turning around and grabbing Kevin's shirt, pushing him down onto the floor on top of him roughly as   
Kevin looked up at Warren, trying to move his arms but unable to do so. The tightness of his jeans was noticeable to him, now. He snickered and stared into Warren's eyes, challenging. "Finally."

Warren felt his heart quicken. "You always look great under me." He impulsively said before wanting to smack himself. Where did that even come from? He pushed him down harder before realizing with Kevin's knees inbetween his legs he was easily vulnerable, so he started to wedge his own knee in Kevin's legs, hoping he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Yeah," Kevin nodded the best he could but he was interrupted by the feeling of Warren's knee rubbing on him through his tight jeans. He laughed at what he thought was a feeble attempt. If it wasn't intentional that he just so happened to stick his knee right onto his dick, Kevin would make it known. He started to grind against Warren, hoping he would get the message and recoil, he always enjoyed others feeling uncomfortable because of him.

Warren was obviously not pleased. "Don't do that." He bluntly said as he made himself at home between Kevin's legs before bringing his arms above his head. His wings engulfed them as he stared intently into Kevin's dark eyes. "Comfy?" He asked.

"A bit warm," Kevin said, looking around them, was he could barely see. He rolled his eyes, "who cares if it's comfy, anyways?" He scoffed.

Ok yes I was about to."You're going to want to be comfy for this." Warren said, vaguely. He leaned forward put his face closer, feeling Kevin's warm breaths against his face as his hips now made more contact with Kevin's, just grazing gently.

"Wait," Kevin's eyes widened a little, but he quickly regained his un-caring state, as he didn't want to be seen having actual worries. "Uh, i've never.. Been.. Um." He looked off to the side, staring at Warren's wings, and not him anymore, as his cheeks turned ruddy.

Warren stared as he realized what Kevin said. "Oh, good." He said, before chuckling darkly. He thought about Kevin as he stared down at his jeans and imagined. He didn't realize how much he wanted to rut in between those most likely perfect pale thighs and paint them with himself.

Kevin tried moving his arms, but failed to under Warren's grasp. He was embarrased that he still had a raging hard on, and he tried moving his knee to cover it, instead rubbing against Warren accidentally. He let out a sharp breath through his nose as he looked up again. "Yeah, good." He smiled.

"Are you nervous?" Warren questioned after gritting his teeth to avoid emitting sound. "I can't promise I'll be gentle." He said, in an obviously pseudo soothing tone.

"I don't mind, but you're taking fucking forever," Kevin said, curtly. He looked down the best he could at his knee, and then Warren's obvious hard on, and then his own. He blinked and mentally prepared himself.

Warren, finally satisfied with the permission practically tore off Kevin's pants and underwear. He stared at Kevin, admiring him for a moment before getting meek about it. He undid his belt and jeans and took a few moments to get them off before pushing Kevin down again and positioning himself. He wanted to waste no time, but he couldn't help but feel concerned for Kevin so he hesitated.

Kevin felt heat between his legs, so he sheepishly tried to cover himself with his legs, not cold, yet still a shiver crawled up his spine. He saw Warren's look; he was unsure. Kevin quietly laughed, "come on. You can do it." He said, half-joking.

Warren restrained himself from rolling his eyes as he moved his hips slowly, feeling his tip enter Kevin's warm, tight entrance. "Oh fuck, Kevin..." He breathed into the others ear as he pushed farther in. "You're so tight..."

Kevin flinched, it hurt. He was aware of everything at that moment, Warren's head, his shaft, everything. It stung. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Move, go, do something," He breathed out, weary.

Warren's mouth curled up at the corners a bit. He watched Kevin's face closely before he pulled out slowly and thrusted in hard and quickly again. He decided to go by this rhythm as he grabbed onto Kevin's hips.

Kevin tried to stop himself from letting out any sounds, but he let out grunts of discomfort. He attempted to move his arms again; to cover his mouth. But alas, he was trapped. He treid to adjust to Warren, letting his legs hang loosely on Warren's back as he took it. "Shit," He cursed, squeezing his eyes shut as he slowly started to get used to the feeling of Warren inside 

"You sound like a sissy." Warren teased, before rolling his hips into a Kevin again, this time significantly harder. He panted as Kevin squeezed around him and he decided to nip at the other boys neck hard, flicking his tongue over it before beginning to trail small bites up his neck and jawline.

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut. "You sound like a... Hnn.." His mind blank, he couldn't think of anything. He only could think of the pain that was slowly fading, slight pleasure, and Warren's tongue on his body. The boy gulped as he started to feel Warren hit the right spot many times, and he gasped and lost his composure, a moaning mess, writhing under Warren.

Warren was gripping Kevin's hips so hard he was definitely going to bruise. "What was that?" Warren panted out before nibbling at Kevin's ear lobe and taking it into his mouth, sucking gently. He wished he could see Kevin's face, but decided it was better to stimulate him as much as possible.

Kevin took a breath and thought of how to react, but it would only make Warren angrier, and he could only handle him at this rate. The boy wiped sweat off of his forehead, "nothing, asshole," he muttered, breathily, inbetween moans. He felt his own dick being rubbed against by Warren's stomach, and that plus being fucked made him barely in control. He could only curl his toes and ball his hands into fists in attempts to not hug Warren and bring him closer.

Warren smiled against his ear before pulling away, a small line of saliva forming before breaking apart. He looked at Kevin's face, red, sweating and submissive. Not good enough, though. The winged boy started to thrust faster and harder, the sound of skin slapping together filling the air.

Kevin's opened and he rolled his head back as well as his eyes, arching his back and moving his hips with Warren, panting, covering his mouth to hide his desperation. His muffled moans were still quite loud through his hand, and he used his free hand to clutch Warren's arm. He briefly moved his hand from his mouth, "Y-Yo-u're a.. Ah- An a-assho-ole, you know tha-ahh-that?" He whispered, biting his thumb to silence himself. He felt a familiar hot sensation in his stomach. He was about to cum. But he'd be embarrassed as hell to cum before his partner, so he held his breath in hopes it would work.

"And now you're my bitch." Warren added to Kevin's sentence, struggling to speak from his panting. Pressure was building in him as he continued to do everything he could to make Kevin a mess. Warren lifted up Kevin's legs for better access as he watched Kevin's dick twitch and he was one step closer to feeling accomplished. To be more of an asshole, he grabbed Kevin's shaft and jacked him off quickly, feeling devious.

"Noooo," Kevin lamely kicked his legs in a half-assed attempt to take control, failing, "that's not fu-fucking fair," He breathed, hotly. He groaned and instantly his hands covered his sweaty face. His heart beat fast in his chest, and he felt himself becoming more sensitive by the moment. Finally giving in, he let out a last groan as he came all over himself, and since he came more than usual it was a hastle. Semen covered his stomach, some reached his face.

Warren quickly tried to finish, slamming into Kevin a few more times before he felt pleasure ripple through him as he came inside of Kevin, feeling satisfied. His hips were sore from so many repetitive movements and he wanted to just drop and lay down, but the view he got of Kevin was great. Covered in his own semen and filled with Warren's. "You..." Warren wanted to say something, but trailed off, not having much to say that wouldn't be considered a compliment.

Kevin couldn't conjure up anything to say at the moment, so he just lay there, shaking, closing his legs, embarrassed. He'd never been in this position, it was new, and he didn't know what to think. He tried to regain himself, only succeeding a tiny bit. He took his hand from his face and stared at Warren. "You think my mom heard that?" He laughed, filling the silence.

"Hopefully." Warren joked, grinning before running a hand through his hair. "Want me to lick you clean like a cat?" He laughed, his wings folding as he grabbed a nearby dirty towel and threw it on Kevin as he shakily got up to put his jeans back on. The energy was awkward.

Kevin used his underwear and lazily wiped his own semen off of himself, putting it on after and being too tired to try and put on his tight jeans. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You still sleeping here tonight?" He asked, as he turned to look at Warren.

"Yeah, it's a lot warmer here..." Warren trailed off as he looked at the floor, absentmindedly. "Do you... I mean... Where should I sleep?"

Kevin pointed to his bed. It wasn't that big. "We're gonna have to spoon. Unless you want the floor," He pushed down his covers and crawled under his blanket, facing the wall, not expecting Warren to get in with him, but still leaving room just in case.

After fucking Kevin, one would think he wouldn't have a problem with being in a bed with Kevin. He nervously sat on the bed and got on his stomach, not able to get under the covers as he was unable. Instead, he spread out his wings to cover his whole top half of his body, feeling warm underneath. Still nervous about Kevin, he lifted his wings to hide his slightly embarrassed face.  
wing blanket

"Pussy," Kevin chuckled softly, fatigued. He closed his eyes, breathing steadily, though it was hard to because the warm room now reeked of sex. He paused for a moment, "night." He whispered.


	8. VIII

Warren was near the outskirts of town where not many people went. He chewed on a bagel he stole (just barely getting away) which was probably a bad move on his part, knowing the sighting of him was most likely going to be reported. He sighed as he walked up to a tree, finally nearing Kevin's house, spreading his wings too fly up and maybe take a nap, or something. Not like he had anything else to do.

Kevin sat on the stools in his kitchen, leaning on the counter, tapping his finger on it, the silhouettes of trees taunting him as they waved outside in the wind. He pushed himself up and smushed his body against the sliding doors, watching for a particular angel. Not seeing him, Kevin slid open the door and began to walk out into the windy night."Warrennn!" He shouted, hands cupped around his mouth.

Warren turned his head, hearing a voice supposedly call his name. He folded his wings as he started towards the voice, the chilly night breeze giving him goose bumps. When he saw the figure, he knew exactly who it was. "Kevin?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Sup?" Kevin said, with the same smirk. He reached for a tree and found himself touching the rough bark, leaning on it to the right. He regret not putting on his jacket.

Warren's eyes scanned Kevin's body up and down. "Aren't you cold?" He dodged his question, which would literally be "nothing", before putting his hand on his hip as he found himself leaning forward to get closer to Kevin.

"Yeah.." Kevin admitted, taking his hand off of the tree to shrug. The shoved his hands in his jean pockets after, which weren't that big and only fit half of his hands, "aren't you?"

"Nope." He answered. It wasn't a complete lie, it was a just a bit chilly. "You should've brought a jacket you idiot..." He watched Kevin's eyes from a bit away, spacing out a bit before realizing he was about to fall. He stumbled as he regained his balance, knowing that Kevin was going to make a comment on that.

Kevin let out a chuckle at Warren losing his balance, pushing away the comment about his jacket. He pointed at the branch Warren was perched on. "I wanna go up there." He said.

Warren subconsciously smiled before he swiftly grabbed Kevin bridal-style and flew back up, placing Kevin in between two branches to lessen the risk of him falling. "It's only more cold now that we're up here." He commented, scooting next to Kevin.

The boy ignored how his heart started to beat and he felt himself flush as Warren picked him up. "It's not cold when you have someone else's body heat," Kevin commented, not looking at Warren, but ahead of him at the trees again, as he was before.

"Is that so?" He cooed as he grabbed Kevin by the waist and pulled him closer. He laughed at how significantly bigger Warren's arms were compared to Kevin's. He didn't want to bring Kevin much closer then this, mostly because he didn't want to seem like he actually had feelings for the menace. Which isn't true. He quickly added to his thoughts, denial clouding his brain.

Kevin turned to look at Warren, his mouth slightly parted and his eyes slightly widened in surprise as he grabbed his own arms and tried to rub the goosebumps away. "..Yeah," He mumbled, looking away after a few seconds. He stared holes into the ground as he intensely thought about the time Warren fucked him, his expression blank. "So you actually were cold? That's why you brought me closer to you, right?"

Warren brushed hair out of his eyes, not paying much attention. "Duh. Why else would I do that?" He quietly said, before regretting saying that. He prepared himself for Kevin's most likely snarky response.

"Dunno. But I'm still cold." Kevin scooted towards Warren, feeling their bodies touch. He almost retaliated at the cold leather touching his thin shirt, but he just let out a squeak and bit his lip. "Is it fun, living in my backyard?"

Warren noticed the other get closer to him, so he shuffled away even though it was barely noticeable. He was surprised at Kevin's lack of mischief today. "I mean, it'd be nice if I actually had something to do, frankly."

Kevin DID in fact notice the movement and he snaked his hand around Warren's waist and tightly held on, leaning into the taller's shoulder. "You could do something, if you wanted," He said, slyly. He paused and let animal chatter and wind fill the air, "me."

Warren's heart was pounding he was sure Kevin would hear it. "You're nasty." Was all he could muster as he clamped his legs together tight, just in case.

Kevin looked down at the ground, faking being bashful, as he noted Warren closing his legs. "You're the nasty one. I'd know," He whispered, still leaning on Warren's shoulder and loosening his grip on the boy, as his arm was getting tired.

"Suck my dick." He meant that to come out as an expression, but clearly that was not the best expression to use in this situation. "I mean, no." He said, panicked. He couldn't deny that seeing Kevin act loosely like a needy kitten was amusing.

Kevin let out a small laugh from his nose. "What's with you? You seem so.. Disorganized." As Kevin let out the last word in his sentence, he let his hand slowly start to travel lower along Warren's waist, stopping when his fingers hit the top of Warren's thigh.

Warren inhaled sharply at Kevin's touch as he felt his hands travel. "I'm just... Tired." He said, distractedly as he felt himself get lightheaded. He tried to ignore the heat building up in him as he stared at the sky.

Kevin drew his hand away and put it at his side. He smiled and sighed. "Jokes aside, I'm still freezing." He said, quietly. He felt like lifting his head, but he decided to stay put.

"This is why you should've got a jacket." He said, returning to his previous statement. He extended his wings so they engulfed him and Kevin, hoping the body heat would give him warmth. This did also count as them being in a small space together though, and all Warren could do was close his legs tighter.

Kevin rubbed his eyes. "It must be so uncomfortable in the trees.. I could bring you a tent or something?" He offered, surprised at himself. He wasn't usually one to offer things.

"Oh, sure." Warren said, surprised. He was a bit glad he wouldn't have to be in the trees anymore. He tried to ignore the ache between his legs as he could feel Kevin's body tense every time he breathed, and release when he exhaled. It was oddly soothing.

Kevin thought about how his neck had started to ache, so he eyed Warren's lap to see if it was available to rest his head on, when he noticed a bulge in Warren's jeans. He felt his ego start to boost, yet again. "That's cute." He pointed at Warren's erection.

"What's cute?" He acted oblivious. There was nothing Kevin could do to prove he had a boner, so he decided to just stick with faking it out.

"That." Kevin poked Warren's bulge, hard, lifting his head and placing his chin on Warren's shoulder, mischievously smiling at him and staring.

Warren jumped at the touch as he looked Kevin in the eyes, wanting to punch that grin off his face. He wanted to bounce into the ocean when his dick perked up in interest at Kevin's touch.

Kevin let out a snarky laugh, "calm the fuck down." He rolled his eyes and took his hand away, as well as his body, to where he was resting his head on Warren's wing. "What're you gonna do about that?" He said. You could notice his leg was placed unnaturally in front of his crotch. Wonder why???

"I mean, if I wanted to, I could pin you against this branch and fuck the living daylight out of you." He rolled his eyes. "But I won't."

"The bark would scratch me, thank god you won't." Kevin snickered. He licked his chapped lips and stared at Warren, his goosebumps returning. Damn, he shouldn't have moved away.

"Oh?" That piqued his interest. He was practically aching right now, and him recalling the past event where he fucked Kevin wasn't helping. "Now it's a bit tempting."

"My mumsey would ask me who scratched me.. It would be kind of awkward to explain that there's a man in my backyard who fucked me on a tree." Kevin said, blank faced, as he flicked away a loose piece of bark.

"Then suck me off." He demanded, getting close to Kevin. He didn't bother thinking his own sudden capriciousness as grabbed Kevin to show he was serious.

"What? But--" Kevin was surprised. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he tried to say something in protest. "I don't know how," Was all he said, though quietly, as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." He said, grabbing the back of Kevin's head and grasping his hair to push him down roughly.

"What are you doing?" Kevin grunted, hugging the tree branch, not wanting to accidentally fall off. "You asshole," He sputtered out.

"Come on, don't be scared." He cooed as he unzipped his fly. "Start slowly, so I can admire at your cute little face swallow me down."

Kevin let out an exasperated noise as he looked side-to-side, trying to find an excuse. "Uh.. Warren.. I don't know- I can't- Maybe- My-" Words failed him as he watched Warren start to pull down his underwear. He tried to move his head away but gasped at the sharp pain in his scalp. "Ow," He said.

Warren hissed as he felt the cold air hit his member. He pulled Kevin's head closer to it as he gripped his hair, hard. He felt his tip brush against Kevin's cheek and he smiled. "Open your mouth."

Kevin frowned as he felt embarrassment and shame flood throughout his entire body. He felt like his scalp was on fire, and he pleaded, "let go, and I will."

Warren loosened his grip, but still kept his hand on the others neck. He watched Kevin with narrowed eyes, his breathing becoming more and more sporadic.

Kevin lifted his hand to his head, rubbing the spot where Warren previously grabbed. He made a face at Warren and opened his mouth. "Eere. Ere ou oogh."

Warren smiled at his obedience, and he pushed down on the others neck and felt Kevin's mouth engulf his tip. He watched the others face intently, looking for any emotion.

Kevin tried not to show any discomfort to the fact that there was a large object being pushed into his mouth and throat, causing him to almost gag. He closed his lips around Warren's dick, looking up at him blankly.

Warren tilted his head back, enjoying the fact that Kevin was clearly not enjoying this. "Make yourself useful." He ordered bluntly. "Or I'll pull your hair."

Kevin tried to lift his head to get air, but found that he was still being held down by Warren's hand. He grunted as he felt saliva gather in his mouth, and he started to lick the angel's shaft. Externally, he looked annoyed, and internally he felt displeasure but he was still glad that he could make Warren feel better, which confused him.

Warren let out a throaty groan as he felt Kevin's soft tongue on his sensitive organ. His hips thrusted upwards, trying to feel more of him. "You're such a fucking slut..." He breathily said.

Kevin exhaled from his nose harshly as he felt Warren's penis penetrate his throat, and he threw his head up and started to cough, some saliva dripping from his mouth. "Fu-Fucking ow!" He exclaimed, coughing some more.

He was in bliss at Kevin's response. "Don't stop, you idiot." He growled as he pushed down on Kevin's head again, feeling needy.

"But I was-- Choking-" Kevin struggled, trying to hold his head up, but he was weak against Warren, so he let his head drop and he prepared to gag again. He found that it wasn't hard to move his lips up and down because of the saliva coating the other's dick, so he decided to slowly bob his head up and down, like he saw in porn, swirling his tongue as well. He didn't look up at Warren this time.

Warren was dumbfounded at Kevin's newfound skill and he let out a quiet groan. Instead of grabbing his hair this time he pet it, just needed something to do with his hands as Kevin worked his mouth on him.

Kevin found Warren's petting boring, and he lifted himself and spit off to the side. "I'm not some animal," He said, smirking. He ducked again and started to continue to do whatever he was before, that was obviously working, based on Warren's reaction. He felt pleased, so he decided to make himself uncomfortable again and take Warren deeper into his throat. He gagged quietly, but he didn't let it stop him.

Warren rolled his eyes at the others mini temper tantrum. He found himself getting closer and closer, and he clamped his mouth shut as he let out an "mmm" sound, enjoying the feeling of Kevin's tight mouth. "Close..." He said before emitting another closed mouth moan.

Kevin tried to let out a laugh through his nose but found that he wasn't in the right place to do that. He hummed and started to go faster, his tongue traveling around Warren's dick and he realized that this was kind of entertaining, getting to watch Warren moan.. even if his mouth was closed. He knew he couldn't compare it to his own face when Warren took advantage of him, but it was the closest he would get.

"Kevin..." He breathed out as he felt his hips buck upwards as he finally reached his peak. He let some of his cum release into his mouth before grabbing Kevin by the head and pulling him off to get some on his face. He looked at the now cum-covered Kevin and Warren's expression was smug. "You look so good covered in me."

Kevin wasn't sure whether he wanted to swallow Warren's cum or not, so he kept it dormant in his mouth, which wasn't the best idea, since the taste intensified every second. He spit it out to his side, hearing it fall to the ground below them. He took his shirt and wiped Warren's cum off of him, not looking at the other after. "You look good when you shut up." He said, not really sure how to make a comeback at this point, because he was at a loss for words.

Warren laughed as he observed Kevin, who was acting bratty as usual. "Now I can finally sleep at night knowing I also took your mouth." He slyly said as he zipped his pants back up. "So... About that tent..." He was honestly sure Kevin was gonna take back the offer after that.

"I don't even have any tents, dumbass. Fly me down, please?" Kevin turned his head and stared over to Warren, expressionless. Only his eyes reflected unknown emotion.

Warren made a "what the fuck" expression before picking Kevin up, but between flying down he planted a small kiss on the others forehead, mostly with hostile intent. He hoped Kevin didn't take it any other way, but he never knew with him. Confusing little shit.

Kevin's stomach fluttered at the kiss and he stood there for a moment, unmoving, staring at Warren. He started to walk towards his house without saying anything before he turned around in Warren's direction to say, "I hate you." He then began to walk again.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning

The silver haired boy just got back from a day of training. However, today what lingered on his mind was a certain... Violator of his, also known as Kevin. He flopped onto his bed, letting out a tired, exasperated sigh. He took out his phone and wondered how he would start a conversation with him. What he was thinking about was that time. That one night, where Kevin completely destroyed him. In his own bed. He finally washed the jeans and shirt that Kevin had soiled. He stared at the message screen and sighed before finally typing. "hey" he sent the first message before decided to add another. "wyd?"

Kevin had done nothing all day, as usual, and he felt like he was ready to kill somebody out of boredom. He sat on the couch in his living room, his parents already gone to sleep, meanwhile his little sister still bounced around the house. He groaned loudly but he was interrupted by the vibration in his pocket. He pressed a hand to his forehead and lifted his bangs out of the way, looking down at the text with disinterest. "what do you want" He texted back.

"i just asked a question you asshole" He texted back, rolling his eyes at Kevin's usual douchiness. He was genuinely curious about him, and also wanted to talk about that... Time.

"alright well im fucking bored, happy?" Kevin texted back, dropping his phone on his chest and huffed at his annoying sister. He closed his eyes and sucked on the inside of his cheek.

"if you're bored then do something" He said, sighing at his behavior. "i wanted to ask you a question actually..."

Kevin touched his phone with his fingertips, as a headache decided to take over. He sighed and took it off of his chest. "whats wrong" He replied, assumingly.

"why did you" He started, swallowing down saliva before beginning to type again. "Well i wanted to talk about what happened the other night. like why... i didn't even say yes"

"well you didn't try to get me off of you so" Kevin typed, staring at the all-too-bright screen, "why,, you didnt like it or something?"

"well i mean" "no but" He had no idea what he was trying to convey. "why didn't you wait for me to make a decision..." he said before quickly adding "Jerk".

"what would you have said then?" Kevin texted, getting tired of Peter's stalling. "you're annoying me"

"probably no considering the fact I don't just let complete and utter anus faces fuck me" He angrily typed, getting mad. "what would kurt think lololol" He said, not really thinking about what repercussions saying that might have.

"yea i wonder what he would think" Kevin typed, a smirk curling onto his face. "maybe i should tell him about it"

It was just now that Peter realized what utter humiliation this would give him, and also heartbreak it would probably give Kurt. "you wouldnt" He typed, wanting to mention that fact but decided against it.

"you brought it up not me" Kevin said, snickering quietly, causing his sister to look his way confusedly. He flashed a threatening look at her and she jumped and speed-walked away.

"yeah... Starting to see my mistake now" He shuffled too his pillow to lay on it, replaying the night in his head like a movie. Which was probably a horrible move on his part, and he felt himself feel light in his head. Dammit.

"i wont tell kurt if you let me do that again" Kevin typed, his annoying smirk on his face, as usual, staring at his screen. He could feel Peter's negativity through his texts and he liked it. A lot.

"no fucking way" He angrily texted, throwing his head back into his pillow. His legs seriously hurt after that... Well, it hurt in general.

"right. okay. i have kurts number though i could just call him right now" Kevin stood up and started to walk back to his room again, flicking on his light and flopping onto his bed while staring at his phone.

"no don't" He quickly said. "okay fine just. when." He sighed, not believing he was going to go through that excruciating pain again.

"depends. are you busy?" Kevin chuckled at his screen again, feeling his ego begin to boost.

"nope" He was gonna say that he just got out of training before realizing Kevin probably didn't give a fuck. The only thing he cares about right now is my ass. Peter coldly thought to himself.

"then ill be over in a little bit" Kevin texted, then shutting off his phone and tossing it on his bed as he started to put on some decent clothing. He stepped out of his room and stepped down out into the night, making sure to steal his mother's keys on the way, as he started the car and began to shakily drive to Peter's school.

Peter looked around for a moment before beginning to adjust his room, and make it significantly less messy. He just realized he was technically getting blackmailed, and Kurt wouldn't believe it if he told him this. Why does he trust Kevin so much? Can't he see he's an asshole? He thought while he looked out his window, searching for Kevin's car.

Kevin pulled up to the school about a block away, walking the rest of the way in the night. He smiled at the night sky and realized that he was getting a sense of deja vu. He let out a sigh as he pushed open the gates of the school and he easily got in as usual. He made his way up to where he thought Peter's room was, and knocked. "Peter," He called, sing-songily.

Peter hesitantly opened the door and pulled Kevin in quickly, just in case. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this. Again." He breathed out, angry heat radiating off of him. "You have no idea how bad I want to punch you in the face."

Kevin looked down at him for that one moment and passed him, climbing onto his bed on his hands and knees and leaning against the wall. He sighed. "You.. Cleaned up a little. Because I was coming here. That's terrible."

"Uh. No I didn't." He said, his face red, whether with embarrassment or anger he didn't know. He watched Kevin and smiled, getting an idea. In just a millisecond, he managed to step directly on Kevin's dick, pushing down on it and was back in his original position, waiting to watch Kevin in pain.

Kevin felt a whoosh of wind and he felt a sudden pain in his croch that spread throughout his entire body. He moved his head from down to where he stared to Peter's smug face. He remained unblinking, with a smile. "Fuck!" He shouted, his eye twitching.

Peter couldn't hold back his laughter, and was about to laugh until he noticed Kevin was smiling. In that moment, his face fell. "There's more where that came from." He growled. He could just get back at Kevin all he wanted in this moment. Less fast, he pinned him down against the bed and raised his arm to throw a punch at his face.

Kevin felt his hand being pushed against the bed, and a weight was pinning him down and it was all too fast for his liking. He let out a silent grunt at the sudden pressure that was Peter on his stomach. Seeing that Peter was above him, raising a fist, made him bite his lip. "Oooh. You're very straightforward, Peter," He purred.

Peter recoiled, lowering his arm as he blinked his glaring eyes. It was just a few moments before he realized he was practically open by now but found himself start to get weak. Why does he always have this effect on me? He scolded himself. Why am I so weak against him?

"What? I thought you were gonna punch me," Kevin said, pretending to pout. He remained still, letting the fact that Peter was on top of him set in.

Peter sighed before he fell to the side, flopping on the bed with a frustrated sigh. "I hate you so much." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

"You wouldn't have agreed to this if you hated me as much as you say so." He shrugged and turned to look at the vulnerable boy next to him.(edited)

Peters eyes didn't open, instead he just rolled to his side so he was facing Kevin before realizing his nose was buried in his arm. He still didn't open his eyes as he felt his face flush immediately.

Kevin felt Peter's face in his arm and he let out a chuckle. "You're really bad at this." He whispered, looking down at Peter and patting his head with his other arm.

Peter tensed up at Kevin's touch and sighed at the feeling of Kevin's oddly soothing hands. Still anything but calm right now.

Kevin took his hand away at the sigh, feeling himself get bored at this. He sat up and stared down at Peter. "I didn't come here to cuddle, you know."

Peter opened his eyes and stared at Kevin, his eyes hooded. "Yeah," He said, absentmindedly staring into space. "Do what you want," He simply said, wondering if he'd regret saying that.

Kevin clasped his hands together and looked at the ceiling, "Oh, so that means I have your wonderful, meaningful consent?" He chimed, his voice falsetto.

Peter didn't respond, mostly because he wasn't obligated too. He laid there, eyes blank. Maybe this time if he just didn't do anything Kevin wouldn't want to do it again.

Kevin immediately straddled him and grabbed both of his arms, leaning in close, their noses touching, as he stared directly into Peter's eyes. "Do I have your consent?" He sharply said the last word, not grinning anymore, but emotionless as usual.

Peter continued to lay limp, not opening his mouth before he tilted his head. "What's that?" He asked, deadpan.

Kevin let go of one of Peter's wrists as he reached down to undo his own belt and unzip his fly, since the tightness of his pants strained his hard-on. He smiled and blinked slowly. "Just say yes, Peter. It'll be way easier if you just said yes."

No. Peter thought to himself, but continued to look into Kevin's eyes, his eyes dead-looking.

At Peter's response, or lack-thereof, he shrugged and struggled to pull off his jeans. Once successful, he let go of Peter's wrist to start to take off the boy's pants as well. "It's better if you act dead. I've always wanted to fuck a corpse." He twistedly smiled again as he finally managed to take off Peter's pants and underwear.

Peter didn't listen to him, and noticed that his dick was still limp. He decided that he would defy him any way possible that wasn't direct.

Kevin decided that talking wasn't doing anything, so he reached into his pocket and took out a bottle of lube that he'd previously put in there for this special occasion. He poured it into his dick and started to rub it all over himself while watching Peter, admiring how... dead he looked.

"Ugh," He grunted as he realized this situation. He was about to just let Kevin do as he please with him, and was he really going to just allow that. He lifted up his arm mustering up whatever strength he lost before and pushed Kevin against the chest, hard. "Stop." He simply stated, still looking blank.

Kevin's smirk faded and he tilted his head. He shrugged and picked his underwear off of the floor, pretending to pull it on but only stopping halfway as he unexpectedly leaped onto Peter, trying to grab his hands. "Fuck you,"

Peter fell into a false sense of security and soon he was pinned again. He struggled against Kevin. "Let me go you fucking jerk!" He growled, pulling his hands away from him.

"Why should I?" Kevin said, through gritted teeth, as he tried to grasp for the boy's hands, though his hair was messy and partially blocking his view.

Peter kneed him in the stomach. "I'm not going to let you push me around like this." He said as he tried to wiggle his way out from under him.

"Shut the fuck up," Kevin said, his tone dark, his eyes blank. He stopped all movement and rest his hands at the sides of Peter's head. "Just shut the fuck up. Let me do what I want to do, no more damn complications." His voice was low as he looked down at Peter's face.

"I said no..." He meant for that sentence to come off strong, but he was weak right now. His body went limp again but this time instead of in a defying way, it was submissive. I'm giving in...

Kevin smiled again, though it was small. He moved his hair out of his face and got off of Peter to go look around his room. A few seconds later, he retrieved a black sock that he found on the floor. "Tie this around you head, then you can pretend it's not me." He said, darkly, throwing the sock towards Peter.

Peter picked it up slowly and tied it. He found himself wanting to submit to Kevin, all previous intent of protesting going away.

Kevin grabbed Peter's legs and lifted them onto his shoulders, seeing his flushed body under him and feeling a sense of victory. He let out a barely audible sigh. "So. Consent?" He didn't smile this time.

"Fine," He said. Still, Kevin badgered him into saying yes. It wasn't like he had any other choice.

Kevin didn't warn Peter or anything when he quickly slammed into the boy, gripping his legs. After that he slowly started to move himself, watching Peter's face all the while.

Peter started panting, but didn't make any noise as he shuffled a bit to get more comfortable. "Nn..." He quietly groaned, feeling the familiar pain of being entered.

Kevin made sure to go slowly. Though he did like causing pain to others, it would make Kevin go flaccid to hear the annoying noises Peter would make. He made sure to listen to the boy's responses, leaning in and feeling their noses touch as he rolled his hips. "Having fun?" He whispered.

"Mmnn..." Peter had his mouth shut as he felt Kevin fill him. He wasn't exactly sure what Kevin wanted him to say. His body was so tense it'd probably stay that way if he kept it like that any longer.

Kevin licked his lips as he stared down at the face below him, and he used a free hand to start to stroke the boy's cheek. "You're annoying, you know that?" He said, as he started to thrust faster, his voice quiet against the slightly noisy creaks in the bed.

Peter felt his eyes strain and soon he started shivering tears came out, but they soaked into the blindfold. Which was probably a good thing, because Kevin couldn't see the tears but he still sobbed. "Nn... I... H-Hate you..." He said, before bringing up his hand to Kevin's back to dig his nails into it.

Kevin felt himself start to go faster at this, feeling himself begin to enjoy Peter's sorrow. He continued to caress the other's face as he began to get rougher, his other hand gripping Peter's leg. He was sure he would bruise.

Peter let out a whine as he arched his back, feeling saliva fall out the corner of his mouth. He hardly realized that he had wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist, pulling him in like a vice. Every time Kevin thrust in, he'd feel his nails scratch against the other's clothes and into his skin.

The darker haired boy wouldn't smile at Peter's behavior, but feel himself start to lose control and start to slam into Peter. He panted and struggled to let out words in between breaths, "Ah- You seem to be enjoying- ah, this.." He whispered into the boy's ear.

"Fuck... You..." He breathily said before letting out a groan from the back of his throat. As soon as he felt Kevin collide with that spot he tensed his whole body. Even though Kevin inside of him hurt him like hell, he couldn't deny that it made him feel good in a twisted and demented way. Peter was almost shaming himself for feeling pleasure while being used against his will.

Kevin felt Peter tighten around his dick and he grit his teeth as he felt himself begin to get close to release. His hand fell from Peter's face and he closed his eyes as he continued to violently thrust. Finally, after a few seconds, he grunted and he came inside of Peter, and he slowed his thrusts down until he felt he was completely empty, resulting in some of his semen spilling out of the silver-haired boy.

Peter shuddered at the feeling of Kevin's warm and sticky cum inside of him. The sensation was weird, and he hadn't finished but highly doubted Kevin would do anything about that. "Fucking asshole." He mumbled under his breath as he dropped his arm that was on Kevin's back to his side and relaxed his body, feeling relieved after having it tensed so long.

Kevin sighed and moved away from Peter, seeing as his body relaxed against the now dirty bed sheets. He took his underwear from off the ground, pulling it up onto his hips, as he crawled onto the bed to rip the blindfold off of Peter abruptly. "Blah, blah." He said, staring down at Peter's face as he felt the sock in his hand; wet. He snickered. "Were you crying?"

Peter blinked a few times before nodding, it's not like Kevin would believe him any if he lied. "Let me guess, you're just going to leave me here like last time?" He said, looking up at him but not moving an inch.

"What the hell else would I do?" Kevin said, as he moved away from Peter again to pull on his pants. He shook his head and slid his hands into his pockets. "What, you want me to give you a kiss?"

"Ew, no, keep your mouth away from me. For all I know you could be sucking Warren's dick." He said, remembering what Warren said the other day.

Kevin flashed a grin before he backed towards the door, gripping the handle behind him. "I'll be here tomorrow night," He said, as he twisted the handle, opening the door and turning to leave.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor fucking peter

Kevin strolled through the streets alongside his group of 'friends'; Jean, Scott, Jubilee, Peter, and Kurt. He barely considered them friends, as this was the second time that he hung out with almost half of them. He walked in next to Peter, who was busy chatting with Kurt. He stared up at the sky. "Where were we going again?" He asked no one in particular.

Peter ignored Kevin's question, mostly out of spite, but Kurt piped up immediately. "Just anywhere fun we see!" He chirped with cheerful energy. Peter watched him as he smiled towards Kevin as if he was the best thing he'd ever seen. He didn't even know what Kevin was really capable of, it made Peter fume with anger, but of course he was able to keep that bottled up as usual. After all, the others didn't know how easy Kevin made him break... Instead of... Oh, shit, was Jean looking at him?

Kevin smiled softly as he scanned the area for places they could go. He had his hands in his pockets, as usual, but said hands barely fit in them. He hoped he didn't look like too much of an idiot. "We could eat somewhere, my parents won't be home so I won't have anything to eat for dinner." He lied, as he brought up a hand to his stomach and pat it.

Kurt made his way towards Kevin's side. "I wouldn't mind eating..." He said in an inviting tone. "Yeah, all that training made me hungry." Scott said. "... You barely even did anything, bro." Peter commented, smirking. He wasn't going to show that anything was wrong, but Jean obviously knew.

Kevin watched as Kurt slowly got closer to him, and he reached out to grab the blue mutant's hand as he walked. He glanced over to Peter for a moment, then to Jean, who also seemed to be looking at Peter. He chuckled. "Do you guys prefer fancy food, or?.." He asked.

"We prefer what our "Mom" chooses for us." Kurt replied back, referring to Mystique. He had a small smile, enjoying Kevin's hand around his, it made his chest flutter. Jean was observing Peter's strange submissive state, something she'd barely seen in him any other time. It almost seemed to come from Kevin. She could just barely hear his thoughts through the strange field of his fear.

"You have a mom?" Kevin said, looking down to Kurt's face, his face deadpan. He could feel Kurt's loving energy, and he couldn't help but start to feel it too, though it was slight. He could also feel Peter's fear, and he was thriving.

"Well, not an actual mom, but she's like one... Just like everyone here is kind of my sibling." Kurt happily said. That made Peter's energy change quickly... Siblings? Jean noticed this immediately, the same kind of feeling one gets when they get rejected was radiating off Peter.

Kevin snickered into the palm of his free hand. He gathered himself in a matter of seconds, though. "Well, where are we gonna eat, then?" He moved his thumb around Kurt's, as he stared up at the sky, thinking of what Kurt looked like before Peter walked in on the two.

"Uh, Fuddrucker's, obviously." Peter said in a white girl-esque tone, getting a laugh from both Scott and Jubilee. He flashed Kevin a look that said "Hey, look at me, I'm way cooler then you". "I agree," Said Scott, adjusting his sunglasses that were slipping off his nose.

"What is a Fudd.. Rucker?" Kevin's eyes traveled to Peter's face, casting a (hopefully) intimidating look, smirk and all. He seemed to grip Kurt's hand tighter.

Peter broke eye contact almost immediately, feeling his body flush. "It's... A restaurant, that's really cool." He sputtered. Jean noticed this interaction, the negative energy that seemed to be thrown back and forth between the two was captivating her. "Hey, Jean, what are you so in thought about?" Scott teased, brushing his arm over hers. She didn't notice him, because she was too focused on the exchange of Peter and Kevin, earning disheartenment from Scott.

Kevin scoffed quietly as he turned to look ahead of him again. He brushed up against Kurt's side. "Where is this restaurant? I don't go out much," He said, carefree, smiling one more.

"Well, it's not far from here actually." He asked, eyes widened, taking in as much of Kevin as possible, before acknowledging his second sentence. "Aww... Why's that?"  


"Because, I don't have a car, dumbass." The black haired boy continued smiling, forced, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

"I guess that makes sense." Kurt mumbled, looking upwards. Jean had finally got access to Peter's thoughts, and what she saw was a bit shocking. Peter being held down, his body going limp and the sound of a rough voice- Kevin's- was speaking to him in a harsh tone. Whatever she was observing right now had made Peter submissive to Kevin, like he'd obey him without a word... It was frightening.

Kevin leaned down and kissed the top of Kurt's head. "It's okay. Can you lead us to uh.. Fudd.. Something?" He said, softly, as he stood up straight again and noticed the look of concern in Jean's eyes.

"It's just a bit down this sidewalk." He said, his hand squeezing Kevin's with excitement. Jean almost stopped walking, but continued, trying not to act like what she just saw was kind of scary. Just what happened between Kevin and Peter...? She'd have to investigate while they were eating.

Kevin let out a small chuckle at Kurt's excitement, finding it a little cute that he was like this over a restaurant. He started to walk faster, alongside Kurt, as they made their way towards the place.

Once they were there, Kurt was the first one in. "This place seriously has the best burgers, when I tried one for the first time here a month ago, it was like... Spiritual." He laughed, looking at Kevin with adoration. Peter observed this, his hand clenching into fists. The contrast between Kurt's energy and Peter and Kevin's deadly energy was making Jean dizzy. There was so much emotion going on she ended up stumbling into Scott, who confusedly stabled her and consulted her.

Kevin wrapped an arm loosely on Kurt's shoulder as he stared at Peter, mouthing "calm down". He returned to looking at Jean and Scott, who were doing their own thing. Jubilee hadn't spoke the whole time. She was just doing her own thing as well. He surveilled the area. "Do we wait to get seated..?"

Peter met his eyes coldly, but loosened his body as he realized that Jean was probably witnessing all this. "Yeah..." Kurt said, trailing off. "Oh, there's the waiter now." He said with a sunny demeanor. Peter followed everyone, deciding to just recede to the very back and keep to himself... Wait, everyone had already taken their seats, and the only place that was left... Was next to Kevin. Sigh.

Kevin slouched against the booth, and he noticed Peter climb in, smirking. He was sandwiched in between Kurt and Peter. How nice. He sighed and watched as the waiter set a few menus on the table. It didn't take him long to start to trail his fingers down Peter's thigh.

Peter jumped, feeling Kevin's fingers on him. He bit his lap as he pretended to be reading the menu, and he felt his legs threaten to open. Kurt on the other hand, already knew what he wanted and was fidgeting with the salt and pepper shakers on the table, absentmindedly.

Kevin took his hand away to use it as he flicked through the menu. It all seemed the same. He pretended to scan it for a few seconds, before he set it down. He snaked his hands around Peter's body again as he looked over to Kurt, "you can pick what I get, okay? I can't decide."

Peter tensed up, and grabbed Kevin's hand and pushed it away. "Stop." He whispered, as quietly as he could. "Alright!" Kurt sing-songed. "Probably the same thing as me... A cheeseburger... Simple... I don't know much about American food." He rambled, clearly happy to be in his presence. Jean observed that he hardly even noticed Peter this whole time, which was the opposite of what would happen just a little while ago... It was clearly because of Kevin.

Kevin nodded, ignoring Peter. "Sounds thrilling." He looked across the table at Jean, smiling, his eyes emotionless, as he started to lightly touch the silver-haired boy next to him.

Peter scooted away from Kevin, just about an inch. Why was he doing this? "Yeah, when I tried hot cheetos... It was not fun." Kurt said, recalling the memory. "Oh yeah, that was hilarious." Jubilee said, looking up from her phone that her eyes had been glued on. Jean met his gaze, and what she felt... Was smugness, like he was proud of this strange emotional mixture he'd created.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Kevin said, as he tried to move out of the booth, pushing himself over Peter. He tugged on the back of his shirt momentarily as he left to go find said bathroom, not knowing where they were anyways.

Peter got the memo, waiting a few moments before getting up as well. "Where are you going?" Jean hastily asked. Peter already knew she had caught onto everything, and glanced at her. "Uh- Washing my hands." He said, before going into the bathroom.

Kevin leaned against the wall of the bathroom, as muffled music played through the loudspeakers. He heard it get louder and then soft again as the door opened and closed, spotting a familiar face, Peter's. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said, not moving.

"What do you mean...?" Peter said, meeting his gaze. He stood there, feeling his body was still very tense.

"You're not allowed to swat my hand away, Peter." Kevin cooed, standing up, his arms folded, as he approached the boy.

"... Don't tell me what I can and can't do, like you own me." Peter growled. "Because you don't."

Kevin smirked. "Finally. You spoke up. I've been waiting for this." He stopped in front of Peter, reaching out and pushing a silver strand of hair behind the boy's ear.

Peter was silent, looking into his eyes, not daring to tear them away. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He mumbled, keeping his posture straight, attempting to mentally defend himself.

"It means, you've been such a fucking submissive bitch this whole time, always doing things at my will. I liked it, but doing it constantly gets boring." Kevin put his hands behind his back, staring into Peter's eyes, coyly.

"What else am I supposed to do?!" He pushed Kevin's chest. "You're always acting so high and mighty, and I don't even know why it makes me feel like... I have to do what you say...! Okay? I don't know!" He hissed, taking a step back.

Kevin sighed as he stumbled back. How would he resolve this?... He put on a guilty expression as he looked back up to Peter. His expression softened as his eyes traveled to the floor again. "I.. Didn't realize I was being such an asshole," He said, quietly.

Peter narrowed his eyes. "Don't pull that shit on me. I know how you are." He coldly said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, whatever. I really am sorry." Kevin lied, blinking slowly. "I'll leave you alone, or whatever, if you really want me to." He bit his lip.

Peter felt his tense body loosen. Was he for real? One part of Peter was saying "I'm not going to fall for this" while the other was "I feel really bad, Kevin didn't deserve that". The latter, however, was completely irrational! Kevin was the person Peter hated most... And yet, he was letting his emotions get the best of him. "You're lucky I'm so cool." Peter smiled, genuinely.

Kevin took a breath in as he started to prepare himself for what he was about to do. He didn't want to do it. He really didn't. But if he wanted Peter to fall further into his trap.. The black-haired boy took a breath in as he walked over to Peter, snaking his arms under Peter's, pulling him close, pushing his lips onto the other's.

Peter's heart fluttered as suddenly, he felt Kevin's lips on his. A few moments passed, but he kissed back. the only thoughts he had were "is this real?" and "oh my god this is happening".

Kevin closed his eyes tightly, trying to distract himself from this by singing songs in his head. He slightly gripped Peter's clothes, as he licked around Peter's lips, asking for permission to let his tongue in. He focused on his breathing, their breathing, the music playing distantly. Anything else.

Peter took immediate note of this and opened his mouth, breathing in, slightly sucking the air out of Kevin's lungs. This made him giddy, and he smiled against the others mouth at Kevin gripping onto him.

Kevin's tongue found its way into Peter's mouth, finding Peter's own tongue and swirling his tongue around Peter's. He hoped it was sloppy. Peter didn't deserve him at his best, anyways. A few moments passed, and he broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them, until it splattered onto the floor, like it meant nothing. It meant nothing to Kevin, anyways. He pretended to act bashful, as he quickly backed towards the doorway. "I'm, uh, going to go join the others.." He said, quietly, as he exited.

Peter smiled, watching him go. What just happened...? Whatever it was, it made Peter so happy, he practically fist bumped the air. But... Wait... Did this mean.. He... No. Peter's mood instantly faded as he came to terms with what was going on with his emotions. He had fallen in love with Kevin.


	11. XI

The grey haired boy ran his hand through his hair, he was walking back from training, feeling tired. He fumbled with his dorm key for a few moments, trying to get it in the hole but his body was too shaky. "Peter?" He turned to the sound of the familiar voice. Jean stood there, looking observant. "Need help?" She asked, pointing to his shaking hands. "No, it's okay," He said blankly. Jean approached him when he tried to continue getting in, grabbing his hand gently. "I think we need to talk," she gently said, pulling the key out of his hand. "A-About what?" He stuttered, stepping back. "You know, him." Jean was referring to Kevin, and Peter stood there unblinking before letting his hand fall to his side. "Okay."

Kevin's day started out like any other. He would wait until the afternoon every day for Peter to get done with his training, and to receive a text from Peter signalling he was done and that Kevin was free to come over and pursue with their regular activities. When he didn't receive a text from his 'friend' at the expected time, he sat there, puzzled. He let out a sigh; hadn't he just set Peter straight in the bathroom only a week ago? They seemed to follow routine fine after that. He forrowed his brows in annoyance and pushed himself off the seat he sat in. He hopped into his mother's tiny car and made his way toward the private school, only taking a small amount of time, given he was fifteen and without a driver's license. He waltzed into the school as usual and made his way down the hall, where he would usually go every day to see Peter.

Jean had to usher Peter to get him to move faster. His movements seemed slower, or rather his whole brain did too. "Are you tired?" She asked. "Yeah," He absentmindedly said, stumbling over himself as they sat on a bench near a tree. "You know, you just seem different lately." Jean said in a soft tone while she looked at Peter, who refused to make eye contact. "Huh, really? I don't think I do..." He said, twirling his hair in his fingers as he stared at the clouds. "Is it because of, uh, Kevin?" She decided to not beat around the bush. The things she saw in his head were definitely concerning.

Scott was making his way to Jean's room, as she should usually be in there right now. He wanted to go out with her, as it seemed she was a bit stressed lately. He breathed in as he knocked on her door, waiting a few seconds and looked to the side when nothing happened. He caught a glimpse of someone walking and they disappeared around the corner. "Hey- You," He started after them.

Kevin made his way down the hall with innocent intention, watching the doors as they passed by as he neared Peter's room. He heard a voice, calling for someone. Not particularly him, but someone. He stopped for a moment and turned to look behind him, not caring whether the person was talking to him or not. As he stopped, he saw another man rushing up to him. He recognized him a bit- from the tacky glasses that supposedly helped him from killing anybody. He blinked and pointed at him, "hey, I know you, I think." He smirked.

"Yeah, you're that weird guy." He approached Kevin with his hand in his pockets. "The girls rooms are over there, Keith, or whatever." Scott made his back straight, attempting to look taller, as he thought about why he might be here. "Hey, don't tell me..." He started. "You're not visiting my girl, are you? I can kick your ass, you know."

Kevin shook his head and chuckled quietly at this. 'My girl'? Who does he think he is? Kevin exhaled and looked up. "If anything, your girl would be visiting me," He shrugged. "Maybe instead of visiting Peter, I'll try and find her before you do. I'm pretty good with ladies," He lied. He mostly scared all the girls at his school.

"You're visiting... Peter?" He asked, confused. He wonder if that had anything to do with his change in attitude. "Well, anyways, I doubt you could even catch her attention." He rolled his eyes. "After all, what can you do? You're not even a mutant."

"At least if I ate her out she wouldnt have to look down and see those dumbass red goggles staring back at her," Kevin replied, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "I don't know how you even come near girls looking like that. It's really ugly."

"You wanna know why?" He took a step towards Kevin. "Because if I took these off right now all you would see before you get burnt into a crisp is light." He sneered. "I can demonstrate, if you still got questions."

"Go ahead, murder an innocent little boy like me. I'm sure there will be no repercussions." Kevin found that Scott was closer, now, he could easily get into his mind. He watched as Scott's hand slowly raised and struck himself in the face, his glasses sliding off his face slightly. Kevin laughed.

"What the fuck, dude?" Scott said, holding his hand over his eyes as he tried to squeeze them shut. "Why would you- where are my-" He fumbled around, trying not to open his eyes.

Kevin shook his head. And leaned down to pick up Scott's glasses before he could. He put them on and walked behind Scott. "Not so great without your glasses now, huh?" He snickered and pat the other's back. "How do you even see with these things?"

Scott still hold his hand as he attempted to grab his glasses with the other. "Give me them!" He hissed, grabbing onto Kevin's mid-torso, stumbling upwards trying to find his head.

Kevin tried wiggling his way out of Scott's grip, to no avail. He turned his head away from the boy and took off the glasses, expanding his arm so it was out of Scott's reach. "First of all, this is weird. Second of all, if you open your eyes you could blast a hole in my stomach, so, be careful, asshole." He rolled his eyes and looked down at Scott, trying to push his head away.

Scott readjusted himself. "So, give me back my glasses, maybe?" He growled, ignoring the boy's other comments. "I need them now or someone will probably end up getting hurt."

Kevin sighed and dropped the glasses down on the floor. They didn't break as he hoped they would, but it would do. "They're on the floor," He said, crossing his arms again. He stepped away and watched as Scott tried to find his glasses. "You could at least get better looking ones."

Scott angrily picked them up once he found them. "They're specially designed, stupid. Anyways, can I ask something?" He asked as he let his eyes adjust again as he observed the other. "You said you were visiting Peter, mind telling me why?"

Kevin shrugged. "We have business we take care of. Why? Are you scared i'm gonna kill him or something?" He asked, bored. He didn't think Peter would tell anyone. The only person it would effect would be him, and he knows this. "Why?"

"Well," Scott rubbed the back of his neck. "Peter's been kind of different lately, like he's not as... Happy. It's concerning." He looked away. "I didn't know you guys were friends."

"Well... Um, whatever your name is, I don't hang around him that much to notice his personality changing," Kevin lied. Of course he had noticed. "If you really wanted to figure out what's going on, you should go to him."

"He's not as approachable as he used to be," Scott shrugged. "I'm leaving it to Jean, anyways," He looked up for a few moments. "Wait, Peter and Jean both aren't here, which means... They gotta be together." Scott said. "Okay, well, I'm gonna go look for her." He said, making his way off, not bothering to say goodbye. Why did it matter? He didn't know him.

Kevin hurried behind him, hastily. "We're both going to the same place, then." He smirked as he followed Scott towards Peter's room. "What do you think they're doing in there, huh?" The black haired boy said, a suggestive tone to his voice.

"Nothing you're thinking of," Scott mumbled. He knocked on Peter's door, waiting a couple moments. "Doesn't look like he's here, maybe they went out." Scott sighed. "Well, shit."

"I could just call Peter," Kevin took his phone out of his pocket, going into his contacts and only now realizing that he only had Peter's in his phone. He started to worry that if Jean saw enough, no one would let him see Peter again. He'd have no one else to torture. He quickly tapped on Peter's number and lifted the phone to his ear, awaiting an answer.

Peter hastily answered, when Jean was giving him a lecture on how he could say anything to her because she would "understand". "Hold on, gotta take this." He said. "Hello?"

Kevin turned away from Scott and walked a little ways away from him so Scott wouldn't get everything he was giong to say. "You didn't tell her everything, did you?" He said, monotone, into the phone.

"I- How did you-" Peter started. "N-No. It's okay. I didn't say anything." He shakily said, watching Jean out of the corner of his eye. She seemed like she was trying not to listen, but Peter knew that she was probably in his mind right now.

Scott absentmindedly played with his zipper, ignoring how Kevin was being somewhat secretive. What was the point in that?

"You can't hide things from me, Peter," Kevin chuckled into the phone and slowly made his way near Scott again. "Where are you two right now? This dude in the stupid glasses is asking for his girlfriend, and we were supposed to be taking care of things right about now," He said, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, we're outside." Peter said, getting up and moving away from the bench and his voice got low. "I don't think I can today, sorry, again." He turned off the call, praying he wouldn't try to call again and looked back at Jean. "It was... Someone." He met eyes with the girl who had concern painted on her face very clearly.

Kevin frowned and stuffed his phone back into his pocket, visibly annoyed. "They're outside," He said, and he started towards from where he came, bumping into a few random mutants along the way, not even sure if Scott was behind him as he exited the school doors. He looked behind him to make sure Scott was still there.

Scott was following him not too close behind. "What kind of business are you taking care of?" He asked, referring to Kevin's answer to his question, trying not to bump into anyone.

"You could ask Peter. He'd probably make a better explaination, he's always talking, even when he shouldn't be," Kevin said, huffing. He straightened himself out and took in a breath. "Do you see them anywhere?"

"Yeah, they're by that bench." Scott said, but he grabbed onto Kevin's arm before he could go. "What is going on between you two?" He asked firmly. "I'm starting to put things together."

Kevin found that he was pulled back when he went to take a step forwards. He turned around to face Scott, seeing how serious he was being and chuckling under his breath. "What? We're just two buddies hanging out, y'know? Like normal people do?" He tilted his head.

"No, I mean, he's been different since he met you." Scott said. "He's become more reserved and less excited, it's just kind of common sense to think it's because you."

"I guess he's just sad when he's not around me. I guess i'm that great." Kevin shrugged. "Maybe if you're around me enough you'll see. Plus, it's not like i'm harming him or something," He smiled and took his arm from Scott. "Now, do you wanna go over there, or what? Do you have any more questions?"

He stared at the other for a moment, unbelieving. "No, I'm fine." He murmured, looking over at Jean who was saying something to Peter. "Lets go," He hastily said, approaching the two.

Kevin watched as he walked off, following shortly after until they approached the table. Kevin stayed behind Scott as he noticed that the look on Jean's face was a little bit disconcerting. He blinked and put on a smile. "Hey, guys. What're you doing out here?"

"Hey, Kevin." Jean said, looking at him almost accusingly. "We were just talking, why?" She asked. "I was gonna come take you out today," Scott said. "You could've texted me." She said, unamused. Peter met eyes with Kevin and looked away, feeling his body heat up.

"Just asking, 'cuz we didn't find Peter in his room and, y'know, curiosity." Kevin sat down next to Peter and stared at Jean from across the table. ' _Don't his glasses turn you off? Wouldn't it be hard to fuck him with those things on?_ ' He thought, an innocent look on his face.

Jean took notice of this and telepathically sent a message to Kevin's head. _Why do you care? Don't you already have a slave?_ Her tone hostile. What she managed to get out of Peter's head revealed anything she needed to know about Kevin. She noticed Peter had shifted a bit when Kevin sat next to him. She felt Scott wrap his arm around her shoulder and she huffed. He was so touchy.

Kevin rested his chin on his hand as he looked at Jean. This might have been weird to any outside perspective. He hoped it would confuse Scott. ' _Peter is a grown man. He can do whatever the hell he wants. He could have actually stopped me by now, if he wanted. He's a super hero. Ever consider that?'_ He tapped his nails on the wooden table and his gaze shifted towards Scott momentarily, to which he smirked slightly.

 _He can be manipulated, you know. He's only human._ She shot back. Scott made eye contact with Kevin for a moment before looking away, not really sure why. Peter was looking at Kevin, who didn't seem to be paying attention to him. That made his heart ache in a strange way. He wanted his attention. Peter touched Kevin's leg with his foot, pushing their legs together.

Kevin's thought process was broken by Peter's leg against his. He turned to look at Peter momentarily, before he sighed and looked away. He decided not to move away, but to bump Peter's leg in response. His lips turned upwards into a malicious smile at Jean. ' _I don't make him do anything he doesn't want to. You could ask him if he wants me to stop, and I would. I'm a good person like that._ ' He lied, hoping Jean wouldn't detect it.

Jean stared at Kevin for a few minutes, blinking slowly. _I have my eye on you._ She turned to Scott. Peter put his hand on Kevin's leg, squeezing it gently in an attempt. He just wanted all of Kevin's mind on him right now... Then again, that was all the time. "So, do you want to go then?" Jean asked, pretending like she just wasn't staring at Kevin. "Uh, I-" Scott seemed to snap back into reality. "Yeah, okay." Scott looked at Kevin then back to Jean. "See you two."

Kevin waved at Scott, and just looked over at Jean as a goodbye. He watched as they walked off and Kevin turned to look at Peter, annoyed. "What are you touching me for?" He asked, accusingly. He pushed Peter's hand off with his own. "And Jean seems to know everything. Looks like you did a bad job, Peter.." He said, eyes darkening a bit.

"I..." Peter looked away. "I didn't say anything. She read my mind." He shakily said. "I swear." His hand that was on Kevin's leg was no resting on the side trying to support him, but it was trembling very visibly.

Kevin scoffed. "You're acting like a pussy. You need to stop being so shaky.. and so.. distant towards your friends. That's what started this. You're acting like i'm going to kill you," He said, setting his hand on Peter's for faux reassurance.

"I'm sorry," it seemed like that was the only thing he knew how to say right now. "I... I have a hard time focusing on anything when you're not around." Peter flushed at admitting that, regretting it immediately after.

Kevin's face remained blank at that. He didn't feel like pretending to care right now, but he didn't want Jean to find him and kill him. "That's okay," The hand he rest on Peter's gripped the silver-haired boy's in a loose embrace. "They think I'm hurting you," He said, fake concern laced in his voice, "I don't want to be taken away from you. You could just.. Try and act okay, maybe?" He hated pretending for a man such lower than him.

"Okay... I will." Peter said, his mouth curling up at the corners a bit. He got closer to Kevin, just scooting a bit towards him. "I don't know what I'd do if you ever left me."

Kevin let out a small sigh and tried not to roll his eyes. "You'd be fine without me. All we do is fuck, anyways." He dismissed, noting Peter getting closer and looking around. He was not going to let Peter kiss him. Especially not in public.

"Well, yeah," Peter said, feeling a bit disheartened. "But just take my word for it." He took note of his own clingy dialogue right now, and cursed at himself. This probably wouldn't lead into anything good.

Kevin let go of Peter's hands and stood up. "I think I should go. I'll live without having sex with you.," He said. He looked down at Peter and saw a helpless superhero who would melt into his hands if he wanted him to, and he smirked at that. "Before I go, do you have the glasses kid's number?" He asked.

Peter had to stop himself from grabbing Kevin's arm and pulling him back. "Uh, yeah," he handed Kevin his phone after looking up Scott in his contacts. "Why, are you two friends now?"

Kevin pulled out his own phone and added the man's number into his contacts, saving his contact as the glasses emoticon. He set Peter's phone on the table again and shrugged. "I guess so," He replied, and he ruffled Peter's hair a little, "don't be jealous." He waved towards Peter as he walked down the path to the gates of the school, leaving the silver haired boy alone with his thoughts.

Later that night, Kevin sat in bed. He stared at his phone and the blank message history between him and Scott. He typed in a text, "my name is kevin khatchadourian, by the way."


End file.
